House of Cards
by Senie
Summary: Emma left The House and all of its inhabitants five years ago. Calling it a gang seemed so tasteless. But Gold has found her and has taken away the only thing in her life that matters anymore. But she's going to get it back, and slit his throat in the process. Because no one trumps the Queen of Hearts. Modern AU CaptainSwan
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I originally wrote this story for a different fandom but I think it may work better for OUAT. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One – Not Playing With A Full Deck

It was another cloudy night in the city of Portland. But Emma wasn't surprised because it had been all day. She wasn't surprised by the clouds anymore. They were a sight Emma had become accustomed to living in the Pacific Northwest. Even though it was the end of July, the peak temperature for the day had only been 76. She thought when she moved to the west coast she would be greeted by hot sunny days and breezy nights. Guess she should have done more research.

The tall, blonde grabbed at her fitted, gray, leather jacket to try and keep the warmth in. But, alas, it was only made for fashion and not function. As she crossed the empty Nordstrom parking lot, her white cork wedges clicked against the asphalt and she silently thanked herself for choosing to wear her ankle length dress pants today instead of the summer dress she had originally picked out.

As Emma continued down the deserted aisle to the loan car that remained she admired the newly detailed Range Rover. The frame shined under the streetlight and the chrome wheels looked as new as the day she bought it. She had her career to thank for that beauty. She had come a long way since that VW bug.

The 28-year old had been promoted to Regional Manager three years ago, making her the youngest manager in company history. She had expected the promotion, however. She was the hardest working manager on the west coast and her numbers proved that. Plus, you can't really come more recommended than when you hand in a personal letter from the CEO of one of the biggest import/export companies in the world: Nolan Mills Corporation.

David really knew how to take care of family.

Thinking of her generous father made Emma reminiscent of her past. It has been almost six years since she had left The House and she missed it everyday. But her reasoning for leaving was far greater than any reason to stay.

This place was her home now. And even though she had to work past store closing a few nights a month, it was worth every second of it.

Some of the store's high-end customers liked to shop privately through the collections. And no ordinary salesgirl could be entrusted with such prominent clientele. Emma always thought it was a pretentious move but they were the ones with the Visa Black Card, so they called the shots.

Tonight, she had the pleasure of finding Mrs. Summer McAllister a new wardrobe for her second honeymoon. The 33-year old ex-model had married 72-year old investment banker Harry McAllister three months ago. So of course it was time for a second honeymoon.

She was a sweet girl, but every time she traveled to the lingerie section Emma had to try hard not to gag.

* * *

It was just about after midnight when Emma pulled into the garage of her cottage styled house. As she walked through the back door, heels in hand, she immediately knew something was wrong. Although it was late, her house was too quiet. Her body quickly tightened as her senses went into overdrive. Silently, she moved through her hallways until she reached the spacious living room. Her body edged against the wall as she quickly noticed the body slumped on the couch.

It was the young body of her 19-year old baby sitter Bailey. Her braided chestnut locks had come awkwardly loose and had covered her hunched neck. Emma knew she was asleep but also noticed the unnatural position her body fell in. That was when she noticed the smell of coffee coming from her kitchen. Bailey sometimes brewed herself a cup when she was expecting Emma late. The college student was not accustomed to the strong French blend Emma kept in her cupboards and she would be bouncing off the walls by the time Emma arrived back home. So the fact that she was past out on her couch with a nearly empty cup in front of her on the table made the hairs on Emma's neck stand on end.

In a flash, the blonde reached into the white opaque vase on the nearest wall shelf and pulled out a .22-Beretta pistol. She had discarded her shoes and purse long ago as she stealthily made her way to the elegant wood staircase. Every light upstairs was turned on, another red flag in Emma's mind. There was only one room that was of any importance to the 28-year old – the one at the end of the hall with the red H handing on the door. As she reached for the silver handle she wordlessly prayed to God that she would find a sleeping five year old behind that door.

Just as silently as she had made her way through the house, she opened the white door. As she had assumed, the lights were off. Her perfectly manicure hand reached to the left and felt the cool wall for the switch. As the florescent bulb filled the room with bright light Emma's voice hitched in her throat.

It was a picture perfect little boy's room. Everything was in order.

Which was why it was so horribly wrong.

It was completely void of any life.

The little twin bed in the corner was as perfectly made as it had been that morning. Both fluffy, red pillows pristine and in their places.

Absent of a five-year-old boy.

Absent of _her_ five-year-old boy.

Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. There was no oxygen in her lungs and her sight was going out of focus. Her leather-clad shoulder hit the wall as her gun clamored to the floor. Time stood still. Her mind did not move, her eyes did not blink. She just slouched against the wall staring at the spot her son should have been asleep. As the stinging of tears pricked the back of her eyes she pushed the bile back down her throat. This kick started her brain to work again. And that was when she noticed the lined white piece of paper that stood out against her son's bedspread.

Large cursive handwriting covered the lines of the page. The writing was eerily familiar to Emma, making her stomach lurch again. Her throat burned with fear.

 _Her Majesty The Queen,_

 _I love what you have done with the place. So sorry I missed you but your handsome son is keeping me company. I shall keep an eye on him for you until my task for you is complete. Your dear old father has become more of a nuisance to me since you have departed his presence. Take care of that, will you. When I have full rule of the Cézanne Accord I will return sweet little Henry to you. Unharmed. Hope to see you soon your highness._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Mr. Gold_

This time Emma could not control the retching in her stomach. She barely made it into the hallway bathroom before the contents of her stomach were spilled into the porcelain bowl. Hot tears streamed down her make-up covered cheeks but she couldn't wipe them away. As she held her long blonde curls at the nape of her neck she felt as if her chest was caving in.

He had found her. He had found them. The one person she prayed that would never figure out she was still alive had found her.

She stayed like that for what seemed like hours: hunched over against the toilet, sweat covering her forehead and neck. But she needed to move. Bailey was still unconscious downstairs and she had to come up with a plan.

"Bailey, time to wake up sleepy head."

The young brunette on the couch jolted awake at the sound of the motherly voice. Before she could move from her position, a gorgeous woman was in front of her smiling kindly.

Her long, sun kissed blonde hair was slightly curled and in a high ponytail, pushed back from her face at the back of her head. Her usually made up face was void of any cosmetics giving her a fresh, clean look. Her large green eyes had a gray sheen in the low light shining into the room from the kitchen. And her coral cupid arrow lips looked as if they were painted on her face.

She looked just as beautiful as any other night Bailey babysat for her.

She was the essence of glamorous, always up on the latest trends and wearing the highest fashions; all while raising a five-year-old son by herself. She was definitely what the college aged girl aspired to be, let alone in 28 years.

"Oh my goodness, Jennifer I am so sorry! I don't know how I feel asleep. I even made a pot of coffee for myself. I am sooo sor-" the tall woman in front of her addressed as Jennifer cut her off before she continued her babbling.

"Bailey, Bailey its ok. It's late. I already checked on Henry and he's asleep upstairs. You better get back to the dorms."

As the teenager peeled herself from the couch she couldn't help but notice her employer was already changed out of her work attire and into navy track pants and a ribbed white tank.

As she embarrassingly walked to the front entrance, she was handed a check for her time. "Oh, and Bailey I forgot to tell you that Henry and I are taking a vacation next week to see some family in Europe. We'll be gone for quite a while so if you don't hear from me…" The mother trailed off implying that she wouldn't be earning any babysitting money any time soon.

The shorter brunette smiled and nodded her head, "Ok just call me when you get back, goodnight!"

The door was shut and the kind façade fell.

Here, she was known as Jennifer Swan.

A single mom from Tampa, Florida who got pregnant soon after high school by a deadbeat jock head who was going nowhere with his life. She moved to the west coast dreaming of something more than what her small town lifestyle could give her. She had no family, no friends and no money. She was looking to start over in the city of Portland.

Sounded like the beginning of a bad romance book but it's the best she could do. Considering Emma Nolan was presumably dead, she had to create a new identity. Another thing that was thanks to her family's connections. Birth certificates, passports, drivers license and even a credit history, all with the names Jennifer and Henry Swan on them.

* * *

It was nearly 4:00am when Emma arrived at the Portland International Airport. Luckily, the earliest flight to Poland was the next morning at 7:10am. It would take sixteen hours with two layovers in D.C. and Stockholm. She was expected to arrive at the Gdansk Airport at 9:00am Thursday morning.

As she sat at the empty gate in the deserted terminal she had nothing to pass the time but blankly stare out the large windows into the darkness and wonder how her life got so fucked up.

* * *

Although the Nolans were the founding family of the Cards, there were four original families. These families stood by the Nolans side at the inauguration of their "organization".

Calling it a gang seemed so tasteless to them.

The Mills, Booths and Cassidys, of course, both sets of Nolans were known throughout the Cards as the Originals. And because of this, each was granted the honor of being a Face Card, the most prestigious position a member could achieve in the Card organization. Henry Mills was dubbed King of Spades with his wife Cora taking her role as his Queen. Then Marco and Cleo Booth were given the titles of King and Queen of Clubs. However, not every Queen had a King by her side. Milah Cassidy was single at the time of commencement and therefore ruled the Diamonds alone. The suit of Hearts ruler was vacant for the time being.

This was only fitting because it was agreed upon that the Queen of Hearts would be second in command after The Ace of Spades.

That title belonged to the ultimate original, George Nolan.

Being the husband to Henry's elder sister Ruth, and primary founder of the Cards, he was given the highest title of Ace, the only one in the deck. His word was law and he had controlling power over each suit in The House. His wife, and first lady of the Cards, refused a Face title. She was too busy raising her son David, the first heir of the Cards. When he came of age he would become King of Hearts. And then one day, Ace.

It took years for the Cards to flourish, but the Originals never gave up hope. Years past and when David turned 20, the age of commencement, he was sworn into the Faces as King of Hearts. Soon after he married his true love, Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret seemed to be the perfect candidate for the Queen of Hearts. But before her own commencement, she discovered she was with child. Following in her mother-in-law's footsteps, Mary Margaret declined the nomination to raise her daughter.

Similarly, the older Originals had already started to produce their own future members. A few years before Emma was born, Marco and Cleo were the first to give birth to their heir August Booth. At the same joyous time, Milah was in the middle of a secret relationship with a mysterious man that no one knew anything about. But when she became pregnant the other Faces were surprised, but did not question her. Neal Cassidy came along soon after and it seemed like the second generation of Faces were almost complete.

A year after Emma was born, Cora became pregnant with her own daughter and Regina Mills was brought into the suit of Spades.

Obviously Emma couldn't remember the first time she ever met Neal Cassidy. He was always just _there_. The heirs were the only children in The House and therefore stuck together. As far back as she could remember Emma was attached to Regina at the hip. They were family.

Similarly, the boys formed their companionship. In every memory Emma had the scruffy brunette was there. And although she had a strong relationship with both her cousin and August, Neal was always a different story. She had no feelings toward him, platonic or otherwise. He was just there. In her homeschooling classes, in the training sessions and even at both of her grandparents' funerals. Just, there.

As they matured Emma of course noticed how puberty was kind to him. While August went through awkward stages in his preteens, Neal just seemed to sprout into a man over night, free of acne or obvious body odor. Emma would never deny he was physically attractive. His lean body grew to 6'1 at age sixteen and continued to fill out. His physique was that of an athlete. He trained hard and it paid off for him. He was solid with muscle and walked with a confidence that no other teenager could muster.

Being one of four people in your age bracket, living under the same roof, made puberty harder than it should have been. The innocent crushes and awkward flirting that most teenagers vented at school or in extracurriculars were channeled all inside The House.

But Emma was never a typical teenage girl. Yes, she could admit that all _two_ of the guy she was surrounded by were handsome, but that was never of any importance to her. She had one goal since she reached the age of understanding: Queen of Hearts. And no one, not even painfully attractive Neal Cassidy was going to stand in her way.

The one memory of Neal that stood out in Emma's mind, before their dynamic changed, was the night before the Face Election meeting.

When Faces' heirs reached the age of 19 an election meeting was held between all the existing Kings and Queens in the Ace's office. It was an open forum but the candidate needed every vote in their favor to move onto their year of probation before they became an official Face Card at age 20. However, the bylaws did state that if _one_ voter opposed the candidacy, the Ace could overrule.

Grandfather George had past years ago, meaning her father was now the Ace of Spades. Henry and Cora still ruled the Spades until Regina reached the age of 19 the next year. Neal, having become King of Diamonds two years earlier, ruled along side his mother. And finally, August became the sole ruler of the Clubs when both of his parents retired when he came of age at the same time as Neal.

Out of the five Faces and her father Emma didn't know if she should see the position as secured or an adversary. This election was unlike any in the Cards' history. For the first time they were enacting the position of Queen of Hearts.

Emma was overwhelmingly nervous. She knew that if she did not receive the votes she would have to wait a full year before the Faces would meet again to reconsider her. Out of each person in the organization Emma was, hands down, the one most suited for a position. However, this was not just any regular Face position. The Queen of Hearts was undeniably the most powerful female position in the Cards. The only one to outrank her was the Ace of Spades himself.

As you can see, the 19-year-old had reasons to fret.

As she walked down the prestigious hallways of The House to the east wing her stomach turned in knots. Her destination was to see her father, the Ace of Spades. As she came closer to her destination the teen nervously braided her long, honey blonde ponytail. It was well past midnight but the heir knew her father was still in his office.

Although she was only a few weeks past her ninetieth birthday, Emma held an air of wisdom to her. She was sagacious and held authority to a higher standard than the usual pseudo-independent teen.

The fact that she looked much more mature helped her strive for adulthood. Puberty had come and gone without a blink of an eye. She had the occasional zit but her body graciously took on the challenge. She stopped growing at age 14 and still stands at 5'9" to this day. Her muscles elongated and tightened with physical training and exercise. She took pride in her appearance and how she presented herself. She was graciously gorgeous.

As the green-eyed girl reached the tall oak doors of the infamous Ace office she noticed the left door was slightly ajar. Knowing this was unlike her father, Emma stealthily pressed her body against the adjoining wall. That was when she heard the familiar murmurs of her father and the King of Diamonds.

"I can see you feel very passionately about this Neal but what grounds do you base your statements on?" David's soothing voice echoed through the grand office.

"There is a reason no one has been elected for his position yet, sir. How can we expect her to be able to handle the responsibilities of the Red Queen?" The brunette's voice was passionate and solid.

"Well you have witnessed her growth throughout the years, trained with her, you can see she has the determination."

"Yes, I have seen her fortitude but I still think she needs more time." Neal's voice trailed off at the end, almost to lead David into his next sentence.

"I assume this is you telling me you shall not be electing her tomorrow."

"Correct, sir. But I know the laws. I know that you can overturn the vote if you see fit," he paused as Emma assumed her father just nodded at his statement, "But that's why I'm here. I want to convince you to air on the side of caution. Although she is one of the most talented members she still has time to gain more knowledge and power. Her inexperience is going to put herself and her numbers into danger. You of all people know that a first kill is a milestone in our careers. What happens if she cannot handle the pressure?"

Emma cringed at the mention of her first kill. Yes, she had yet to take a life but that was not for lack of trying. Neal had been elected King of Diamonds more than two years earlier and had already successfully completed countless missions, returning with all his numbers each time. Emma had been allowed to attend one mission where August refused to let her out of his sight, let alone fight.

Death did not affect Emma now. She learned to deal with it after her grandparents' passings. Within four years of each other the Cards were without their most prominent founders. At age five she had to watch helplessly as her grandmother was diagnosed with liver cancer. It was slowly draining the life out of Ruth. When she opted out of chemo a year later to spend her last days painlessly with her family, Emma knew she didn't have much time left. Then four years later the Ace was taken from the Cards in a vicious war with their rival organization. They didn't have a name. Everyone just referred to them as Gold's in reference to their despicable leader Robert Gold. George went into battle to protect his men and left his life on the line. David was obviously devastated, along with the rest of the House. As he went through his grieving process he learned how to turn his emotions off when he needed to. It numbed the pain, but also helped him control his ruthlessness as the new Ace.

David's soft voice brought the eavesdropping teenager back to the conversation at hand, "I will take what you have said into consideration." He wasn't a man of very many words.

As Emma heard footsteps coming towards the door that was currently her post she quickly moved across the hall to lean against the opposing wall, in perfect view to address her antagonist. As the brunette pulled open the heavy carved door he was surprised to notice Emma glaring at him just feet away. Closing the door behind him signaled Emma her father was out of earshot, "If you have something to say to me Cassidy, you can say it to my face." She spat out the sentence as if it was venom in her mouth.

Emma was never hot headed or arrogant, she left those petty emotions to the underlings of the Cards. She was known to be the reasonable Nolan and took pride in her judiciousness. Sure, she wasn't as physically strong as August, Neal or any other male in the Cards but she had different skills in her arsenal.

The young King ran a tired hand through his rustled locks but returned the girl's level stare, "If you expect me to bow down to you as Queen you should want that respect to be given willingly, not forced upon by a majority vote. Or worse: the favor of your _father_."

"I do not expect to be handed this title freely but I also do not need your revere, _Sire_." The word had an ugly ring to it coming out of her pretty mouth. "Fine." Seeing that this conversation was not going to be productive, Neal started to make his way down the hall. He only reached ten steps before Emma spoke again, "What do you want from me?" the desperation was clear in her voice.

Neal stopped and turned his head over his left shoulder, "Fight me. Prove that you know what you are doing. Not in a simulation in training class. The real thing, with someone that obviously has an advantage over you. If you can get a kill shot you will have my vote."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Ante Up

The sun had slowly risen over the Rocky Mountains in the distance as Emma continued to stare out the plane window. At least now she was traveling closer to her destination. She was exhausted but she could not rest. Her mind continued to travel back to happier days.

* * *

They had been going at this for an hour and a half now.

After their little talk in the House hallway, Neal had given her directions to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Debki. Emma and never been to or even heard of the place, giving the older male another obvious advantage. Their agreement was that each would have one gun with twelve shots loaded into it. Of course they were only using rubber bullets, but the principle was the same. They had the choice of what their preferred outfit would be but the clear safety glasses was a must.

The two had started on opposite ends of the building from each other. Emma currently found herself on the second story. It was deathly quiet but she knew Neal was roaming around below her. The blonde had yet to use any of her twelve bullets, Neal had used six. One was all Emma needed, and that was all she was going to use. She knew the brunette was confident in his tactics but one should never underestimate their opponent.

The King of Diamonds hadn't seen or heard the teenage girl in over 20 minutes. He was growing tired of her avoidance and wanted to make the first move. His senses were on high alert when all of the sudden he heard a blood curdling scream and a dangerously loud crash. As he traveled to the back of the first floor he came across a large pile of rubble and scrap metal below an unnaturally large hole in the ceiling. His mind instantly panicked.

"Emma? Emma?!" He quickly discarded his weapon, dropped to his knees and proceeded to remove the scraps from the large pile hoping to find her still alive. His brain did not even register the small thud and the presence behind him until two guns were held at the back of his head.

"Bang bang Neal. Didn't anyone ever teach you never to discard your weapon?"

His body froze at the registering of her words. She had played him into thinking she had fell when in reality she was waiting above for his guard to drop. She then jumped down from the hole and got her kill shot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were dead!" The anger spewed out of his warm chocolate eyes.

She smugly scoffed at his emotions, "Why? Because my inexperience would put me into danger?" throwing his own words in his face made her victory that much sweeter.

As he slowly stood from his kneeling position, he seemed to tower over her. But Emma was not intimidated by his stature. She had beaten him fair and square. She held her ground and glared up at him with her cold glare.

"Yes. You are inexperienced in combat missions and I was only looking out for you."

"I don't need you looking out for me, as I just proved I could handle myself fairly well even against an experienced opponent."

His anger slowly melted away and was replaced with an arrogant smirk. He stepped closer to her and fingered a loose strand of golden hair that had come out of her long French braid, "God you are so self-reliant."

Sensing the change in dynamic Emma quickly took a step back, out of his reach, "I have to be if I want to be Queen"

"You are not alone here you know, you don't have to be isolated to rule over us."

"What do you care if I'm isolated or not? You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She jutted her chin to the side, unable to look into his deep gaze any longer.

"You still don't get it. I have been watching you these past years. Yes you are talented but you block everyone out. We are a family, and although you will soon outrank me I would die trying to protect you." She knew he was referring how she carrier herself after her grandfather's death. Neal was right; she didn't need emotions like the rest of them.

Again he stepped closer to her so his body was mere inches from hers but she did not budge this time. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin. She even dared to make eye contact again but fearing her stomach would flip at what she saw.

Her head titled up to look at him full on. His eyes dart down to her tongue as she licked her dry lips. She noticed the melting chocolate run its gaze over her tanned face. She had never been in a situation like this, "What are you doing Neal?"

"Well I was thinking I was about to kiss you." His voice was just above a whisper.

At his statement she snorted, rolled her mossy green eyes and turned away from him, trying to ignore the heat that was rising in her stomach. Before she could even take a step his hand was on the crook of her elbow forcing her to spin back to him. Words could not escape as he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed his lips down to hers.

His pale rose lips fit perfectly over hers. The pressure of his body against hers only forced her to melt into him more. His warm tongue glided over her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emma pulled away from his face but rested her forehead on his, panting.

"My father is going to kill you." She made out between ragged breaths.

"Totally worth it," and his lips met hers again in another round of passionate bliss.

This was just the start of the best years of her life. She was elected as the inaugural Queen of Hearts the next night with a unanimous decision. Neal and her went on to form a relationship that no one would even thinking of objecting to. They were absolutely perfect for each other. He allowed her to tap into her emotions and it only made her and their bond stronger.

But after three blissful years together, she had no idea that one night would change her life forever.

"Emma? Are you in here? We're going to be late for the launch if you don't hurry up." A 24-year-old Neal entered the brightly lit bedroom of the love of his life. They were charged to investigate a new location thought to house stolen goods Gold had taken from them tonight but he hadn't seen her in hours.

A clatter in the en suite alerted him of her position, "Emma?" the brunette pushed the large mahogany door open to find the 22-year old blonde sitting statue still on the wood floor.

"What's going on, are you ok?" he quickly squatted in front of her, worry etched in his face and voice.

Her perfectly manicured hands were covering her face as she shook her head and pointed to the counter. As he turned to stand he noticed one alien object on the spotless white marble counter.

A pregnancy test. With a little pink plus sign.

Neal was shocked. He hadn't considered a baby into their plan. But he was thrilled nonetheless. His worried eyes soften at the silent girl leaning against the baseboard. As he sat next to her he wrapped his arms around her and pull her into his lap, "You are going to be a wonderful mother, you know that?"

Her blank stare regained some life and she stared up at his loving face. The last three years really had done wonders for him. His chiseled features were slightly enhanced by the presence of a five o'clock shadow, only adding to his rugged handsomeness.

"You aren't mad?"

"How could I be mad? The woman I love is having my child!" His pearly white smile only softened Emma's stoic exterior.

With new found strength she stood from her sitting position and put her hand out for Neal to take, "Come on, we have a mission to complete."

It was just past midnight when the two arrived in front of their destination. The old warehouse in front of the pair appeared to be deserted long ago. But they both knew otherwise. Rumors were flying around in the undergrounds that this was where Gold was housing the ammo and weapons that they had stolen from the Cards two weeks earlier.

Emma and Neal's job was to survey the area and find any useful information. They decided the best plan of attack, considering the size of the building, was to split up.

As Emma kissed her boyfriend goodbye she headed in the opposite direction of him. The warehouse was dark and dingy. The smell was a mixture of rust and blood, never a good sign. She had been on plenty of missions in her three years of Queenship but this one was just a casual surveillance operation.

Just as that thought crossed her mind Emma's stomach plummeted at the sound of multiple gunshots.

As swiftly as she could, she made her way to the core of the commotion. She was greeted by the sound of multiple unfamiliar voices. Their words were all jumbled together but the one she made out dropped her heart right into her stomach: King.

Before she could even come up with a plan of attack, her body propelled itself forward as her two Glock .45 automatics instinctively were armed. The next seconds were a blur in the blonde's mind. The room was filled with five unfamiliar bodies. Their guards were down, as they were not expecting another Card to appear. Within three seconds and five bullets, each man had a slug in his head.

Her adrenaline was still in overdrive as she noticed the sixth body on the floor and her heart stopped, "No!"

Blood was slowly seeping from the two gun shot wounds in Neal's shoulder and chest. Emma dropped to her knees, defeated, next to his body. Hot tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Emma, stop. There's nothing you can do now." His voice was faint and drained. His usually warm chocolate eyes were hooded and dark. No words could escape Emma's open mouth, just the sobs of heartbreak.

"Em, I have something for you." With his diminishing strength Neal reaching into his front jean pocket and pulled out a red box with a gold inscription that read Cartier is big cursive letters. As he opened it Emma gasped at the 5ct cushion diamond ring, "I am the King right?" He was still trying to make her laugh in his final hour.

Emma chocked out a laugh as he placed the large diamond on her left hand, it fit perfectly.

"I wanted you to be mine forever." His hand moved from hers to her cheek, whipping away the falling tears from her shining navy eyes.

"I will be." She desperately claimed, placing her hand on top of his. She was trying to deny the fact that she was losing him.

He could only shake his head no and bring her face down to kiss her one last time, "I hope he has your eyes." He whispered into her forehead as he faded away.

Emma stayed in that same position for hours. She couldn't move.

He was gone. The love of her life and the father of her unborn child was gone.

It wasn't until 4am when Emma finally mustered the strength to leave. She still wasn't fully coherent when August found her an hour later roaming the empty streets of the industrial district, clothes stained with crimson blood.

He couldn't get her to explain what had happened but he gathered that the blood wasn't hers after he check her for wounds. He rushed her back to the House and called an emergency Face meeting.

Once she was surrounded by her loved ones she found the little strength she had left to tell them everything; about the baby and the ring and what had happened to Neal. All in a dead voice. She had blocked out what they had discussed as she just stared out the large windows into the slowly brightening sky.

David had decided it would be best to tell the rest of the House Emma was ambushed along with her King. It was Henry's initial idea. He loved his neice and wanted to protect her, but that meant getting her as far away from this world as possible. She had another life to consider now and this was no place for her anymore. She could leave the gang silently, without question. And any other organization would be none the wiser; they would announce the deaths for everyone in their dark world to hear. And Emma could raise her child in a normal home with a normal life.

* * *

A single tear escaped her eye as the plane touched ground. She had lost everything now. But she would be damned if she wouldn't get something back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Joker in the Pack

It was an extra cool morning in Gdansk, Poland; much like the ones Emma was use to in Oregon. The small puddle jumper plane opened its doors right on the runway for it's few passengers to gather their bags and exit. The blonde picked out her two large, leather suitcases and the black duffle bag.

Just knowing that the duffle was filled with things for Henry made her stomach tighten. How did those monsters know what to do with a five year old? Was he brushing his teeth? What were they feeding him? What if he got sick? She knew her precious son must have been terrified and that only worsened the feeling in Emma's heart. If she continued to stand on the runway she would give herself a panic attack.

She needed a car.

The House was located in the beach village of Debki, in north Poland right on the Baltic Sea. It took an hour and ten minutes to get there from the Gdansk Airport. She knew she shouldn't drive up to the gate, as that would cause too much attention to be drawn to her. So she opted for the street.

The House was more like a fortress than an actual house. It had hundreds of rooms and covered acres upon acres of land. The security was also a force to be recon with. She only had one plan and if that didn't work she didn't really have a back up. The familiar tall rod iron gate greeted her at the end of the three mile long drive way. Classic red brick was stacked to twenty feet high on both sides. Emma felt comforted by the cursive NM that were placed on the middle of the opaque gate door. A small electronic box was the only high technology in view of the entrance.

Out of her wallet the former queen pulled out her once upon a time security card. It looked to be just a regular Queen of Hearts playing card but that was the ingenious in it. With a silent prayer, Emma placed the card under the scanner. After a pregnant pause the electronic voice greeted, "Welcome home your majesty."

She had forgotten how inflated that made her ego.

* * *

"What the fuck?" A mousy looking 20-year-old stared at the information the large computer screen was giving him. "That's impossible."

The headquarters' programming had alerted him that someone had just entered through security using the Queen of Hearts card. He checked and double-checked and it was no error. Without distress, he quickly started to scan the security cameras.

It looked like they were dealing with an expert. There was no movement on any of them. And he didn't have time to go back and look at the tapes if they were dealing with a security breach.

The technician grabbed his radio and calmly stated, "Chief to Spades, Chief to Spades. I need three numbers to the front and side grounds. We have a Joker in the Deck. I repeat, we have a Joker in the Deck."

* * *

It was almost a game she played with herself to see if she could avoid the cameras. She had grown up in this place and she knew it like the back of her hand. Sneaking around had her reminiscing of the days Regina and her would sneak out late at night.

She swiftly made her way to the east wing of the House to peer into the large windows of the Ace's office. Just as she surveyed the room she noticed it was void of anyone, let alone her father. That was odd, it was never empty at this time of day. Unless…

Emma looked down at her watch. Just as she had suspected: 10:34am on the 1st of August. The Full Deck meeting was currently being held in the ballroom. That was where she would find the Ace of Spades.

Just as she was about to move from her lookout position the cool metal of a gun's barrel was pushed against the exposed skin of her lower back, right on her spine.

"What do we have here?" The voice was unfamiliar to Emma and therefore she remained silent.

"Only one of Gold's would have the technology to forge the Queen of Hearts card. Let's see what the Ace of Spades has to say about you." Shit, she had forgotten that the data would show that she used the card.

If her sweatpants had only sunk a few inches lower, this lackey would have seen the calligraphy styled Q tattooed on her back right hip. The tilted crown and the transverse red heart would tell him that she was indeed who her card said she was.

Before she could object, a burlap sack was thrown over her braided blonde hair and a zip tie bound her hands together in front of her.

Well this was a unique way to see her father but she guessed she might as well make her homecoming in an as brazen a way as possible. Someone only returned from the dead once.

Judging by the path the young gentleman was taking Emma she knew he had gone through the front entrance and straight to the east side doors of the ballroom. The Face's stage would be in on the north wall to their right. And every member of the Cards would be directly in front of her. This guy obviously hadn't studied subtlety as he opened the mahogany door with as much noise as possible. He thought he had captured one of Gold's spies and wanted the attention. Emma inwardly laughed at his foolishness.

"What is the meaning of this?" David Nolan's baritone voice rang out through the ballroom and warmed Emma's heart.

"I found her sneaking through the grounds at the windows of your office, sir. Tech and I have reason to believe Gold has sent her." At the mention of the head of the rival organization hasty murmurs broke out through the ranks of the Cards.

Emma only rolled her eyes at the accusation. She was still wearing her navy track pants and white tank top. She had even slid on a heather gray hooded sweatshirt on the plane that read "NYC" in large block letters–not the attire of a highly trained member of Gold's army invading the vicinity of their rival.

"Bring her here." The 28-year-old mother felt herself being pull towards the front of the room and up the side stairs of the stage. She was then roughly pushed down into a comfortable chair. The sack and zip tie remained in their place.

"Did Gold send you here?" her father's voice was stern and serious.

In reply, Emma only shook her head no.

"Who sent you here?"

Again she only shook her head.

"What is your business here?"

Again, another shake of her head.

"Can you speak?" She could hear the agitation in the Ace's voice.

Smirking under the sack, Emma nodded her head. She really shouldn't be messing with her dear, old dad like this but it was too easy. There were also a few snickers coming from behind her, she could only assume Regina and August were getting a kick out of her performance.

"I have had enough of this nonsense!" In the blink of an eye the sack was yanked from Emma's head and her eyes saw spots from the sudden influx of light.

The next few moments seem to freeze. She was now staring up at her father, who she hadn't seen in six years, in front of a room full of Cards who probably didn't even know who she was anymore. That was besides the numbers who gasped as the revealing of her face. She could not see the Faces behind her but knew they still didn't know her identify from their silence. But that would be solved within seconds, "Emma?!" Her father belted as he dropped the sack to the ground in shock. Multiple wooden chairs behind her scraped the floor as their occupants rushed forward to join their Ace. The once silent room now grew loud with buzzing of stories of the lost Queen.

The smirk on Emma's coral lips only grew with the infamy she had left behind. The noise only increased until David raised his hand slowly. Any chatter immediately ceased and heavy silence filled the space. "You are all dismissed." His voice was full of edge. When no one moved he turned to them and roared, "Now!" Within seconds the entire ballroom, which was just filled with nearly 100 people was emptied. Only her and her family remained.

Standing, the ex-Queen brought her cuffed hands up to her stomach and forcefully slammed them against her flexed abdomen, the zip ties easily snapped off leaving her arms free to hug her long lost father.

So many familiar faces were in front of her again. And although they were all kept in the loop of her simulated death, contact was required to stay nonexistent. She hadn't seen or spoken to them in more than five years. Well, except for Regina. She couldn't _not_ talk to her best friend, but even that was limited to a few times a year. She was completely unaware of the situation and Emma's arrival.

David embraced while whispering in her hair, "Mamy tęsknić moje dziecko" (We have missed you my child).

Emma squeezed her arms around him and whispered back, "A tęskniłem za twoim ojcem." (And I have missed you father).

As he released her, she was then quickly spun around and attacked by two squealing women in their late twenties who were acting as if they were in junior high.

Regina Mills and Ruby Lucas.

Regina was the product of her uncle Henry and Aunt Cora. She was born just a year after Emma and was the sister she never had. They were attached at the hip for the majority of their childhood and long into their teens. She was now even more gorgeous than Emma remembered. Her silky dark hair reached just past her shoulders and fell in large waves around her. Her bright chestnut eyes were filled with shock and excitement and her rosy pink cheeks were lit with thrill. Regina was multiple inches taller than Emma at the moment but solely for the reason she was dressed in heels. She has been haled as the Queen of Diamonds for seven years now and from what she told Emma she wasn't doing too shabby. Although she was the official heir to the Queen of Spades, Mary Margaret had taken on the title years before when chaos had stricken the Cards with George's death. She wasn't happy about it but she made it work. That left Regina to rule alongside Neal, something she was overjoyed with since they were so close.

Ruby Lucas was in a very similar state as Regina, attacking Emma with love. Actually, Ruby Wale was her official name now. The taller 26-year-old was usually the essence of fierce elegance but with the events unfolding she had lost her customary cool. She was married to Victor whale just two months before Emma's pregnancy. She was the most beautiful bride and Victor could not hold in the tears as Granny walked her down the aisle. Her dark hair had been pushed back out of her face and filled into an intricate bun at the back of her head where her long lace veil hung down her back. Regina and Emma had been her maids of honor just as August and Neal stood beside Victor. They had been together since they were eighteen and everyone had assumed they would be perfect candidates for King and Queen. But Victor hadn't wanted that. So he opted out of becoming a Face all together to pursue a career in the medical division of the organization. Ruby practically grew up with the others and felt like it was her duty to carry onward. So she accepted the nomination of Queen of Clubs and stood with August.

Before any coherent sentences could be exchanged between the three women, two large hands grabbed Emma around her small waist and spun her in a circle. As she was returned to the ground she was met by the lanky King of Clubs – August Booth. Like the others, he too was a 2nd generation Face. His brown hair was only slightly less unruly that the last time she had seen him. His rugged good looks had only developed him further into the man that was in front of her but his dimpled cheeks kept that air of childishness about him. His blue orbs were wide and full of life. His large hands were now on her cheeks and he kissed her forehead three times to show his adoration.

Last to greet her, but not least, her mother, the Queen of Spades herself. Liquid was pouring from the corners of her green gray eyes as she embraced his daughter with sobering force. Her soft arms barricaded her in just as they had the night of the incident. All she ever wanted to do was protect Emma. And she felt that in her mother's hold.

As she gazed around the all too familiar room, her emerald eyes landed on two strangers on the stage. She had not noticed them until now, in their position ten feet away. They stood with an air of superiority and were talking in low whispers to each other.

" Ojciec, kim oni są?" (Father, who are they?) Emma whispered bewilderedly.

An embarrassed look crossed the usually composed Ace's face, "Ah! My apologies for being rude." Then he gestured towards the men, "You boys must be so confused at this interchange. Emma, this is Robin Locksley and Killian Jones, two of our Kings."

The first male her father mentioned was the taller of the two. He looked to be about 6'1" but his muscularly thick form gave him the appearance of standing much taller. His tanned skin and strong features made Emma guess he was from a neighboring country. His face was rugged but kind. His light brown hair was slightly long and was pushed up away from his face. Although she did not feel at ease, she took his extended hand nonetheless. It was just as tanned at the rest of his skin but contrastingly cool to the touch. It was large and strong, as she would have guessed seeing the rest of him.

She then turned to the latter of the two her father had introduced. Her eyebrows furrowed initially at his appearance. His perfectly messy inky black hair was styled in a fashion that the late King of Diamonds would have envied, but the dark shade was completely different from the soft brown of her lost love. She also noted that his natural skin tone was a few shades lighter than the apricot tint of the Cassidy family. He did have a strong jaw line and an aristocratic nose that fit his countenance well. His dark features were accented by the perfectly groomed facial hair that lined his chin. He stood an inch or two shorter than his companion but seemed just as present due to his broad shoulders and muscular form. His biceps and chest muscles were apparent even under his black dress shirt and suit jacket. As she moved her eyes back up his handsome face to his icy azure eyes, a wave of insecurity hit her.

A puzzled look crossed the pretty face of the Nolan daughter as she shook this new King's hand.

Immediately noticing his daughter's demeanor, David spoke, "Much has changed since you have been gone Emma." His soothing voice did nothing for the insult she felt.

"Apparently." The callous was clear in her voice. Her emotions were running high and she was having a difficult time trying to mask them. If she was not careful she was going to have yet another panic attack.

The Ace ignored the frustration of his daughter's tone and turned to his ranked members, "Faces alert your suits. For tonight we celebrate the return of our Red Queen."

Killian finally put two and two together. He had been racking his brain for the last ten minutes trying to place anyone with the named Emma in Cards' history, but he had come up empty handed. It wasn't until David referred to her as the Red Queen when it all started making sense.

He was familiar with the story of the previous King of Diamonds and the Queen of Hearts' unfortunate demise. But he had never heard anyone call her by anything besides her Face moniker; it was taboo. She was thought to be dead but from what he was witnessing she was obviously very much alive. However, his cohorts did not seem as if they were surprised she was breathing, just the fact that she was in front of them today. It was as if it was an unplanned family reunion and not a resurrection.

* * *

Emma was impatiently pacing the large office when David and Killian entered through the majestic wooden doors. Still agitated from the past events, Emma snapped, "Dlaczego tu?" (Why is he here?)

"Twój ojciec poprosił mnie, abym mu towarzyszył," (Your father asked me to accompany you). Emma's head whipped to the tall brunette, startled to hear her indigenous language come from his mouth. As he victoriously smirked his rosy lips at her glare, Emma realized Polish obviously wasn't a safe language she could use around him.

"Father, this is _family_ matters." The frustrated blonde turned her body away from the foreigner and back to her father who was now seated in his prestigious leather chair behind his oversize mahogany desk.

The Ace ran a tired hand through his graying, brown hair, "Emma you know all the Faces are family. Although you are not familiar with Killian or Robin, they have filled a void in the House that was left after…"

He didn't have to say it. Emma knew what he was referring to. But she couldn't help getting in one more jab, "They must have made quiet the impression on you if you named them Kings. Have I really been gone for that long Ace?" Her tone was both sarcastic and defensive.

David countered her words with a hard stare from his darkening eyes, "You knew that when I stepped down from this position the title would be yours. And you accepted it with open arms. But you and I both know what became of that responsibility. It took me years but I have found my new successor." As his hand motioned to Killian, Emma's back went ramrod straight. That was the final straw.

"You are the Ace and you know what is best. Besides I left this life behind and the Cards are no longer any of my concern."

Killian observed the interchange and furrowed his brow at the deadness that now filled the blonde's voice. She was obviously affected by the news of him becoming the new Ace but this was not the reaction he was expecting, or lack thereof.

"Well, down to business then, I can only assume you are not here to bring us joyous news my child." The 51-year-old Ace folded his arms and leaned back in his tall chair.

"Father, I need to know what the Cézanne Accord is." Emma's voice still held no sign of life.

David's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the confidential contract but before he could answer her inquiry Killian spoke, "It is a contract the Cards have with U.S. government concerning ISIS. In exchange for military support in times of distress we have supplied them with contraband and details from these terrorist groups."

Emma ran an anguished hand down her face, "And what would Gold want with this Accord?"

This time it was Killian's turn to display his confusion. For someone who was forbidden to talk to anyone in the Card she sure knew an awful lot about this classified treaty.

"Emma what is the meaning of this?" David's worry was not masked in his voice.

"Just answer the question! What would Gold want with this Accord?!" the blondes voice was loud and obviously agitated. Her pale green eyes searched between the faces of her father and the new King.

Killian's voice was serious in his response, "Gold has sided with the uprising rebels in the Middle East in times of war. He has no loyalties to America and is funding them with their radical missions. If he takes control of the Cézanne Accord he will learn of the United States plans and have insight to their military operations, which will put thousands if not millions of lives at risk."

Again he noted the rigid demeanor of the Queen's body and facial features as she took a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of her fitted sweatpants and threw it down in front of the Ace. As she turned away from her father, the King could finally read her expressions clearly. Her delicate jaw was tight with disapproval and her green eyes were downcast at the bare hardwood. He could see that her skin lacked any light or glow and was void of make-up. Her hair also fell lifelessly down her back in a tight plait. She looked like she hadn't eaten in three days and would collapse at any second.

Despite all of these factors, she was still one of the most striking women he had ever seen. He had already taken notice to the changing of her green eye color within the last hour. The colors ranged from emerald to an ashen gray, each depicting the emotion of that situation. He was fascinated by the circumstances that were unfolding in front of him and the mysteriousness of this long lost Nolan.

Killian was taken back to the situation at hand when the Ace stood quickly from his desk, his large chair clamoring backwards loudly, "Pieprzyć!" (Fuck!)

Emma did not wince at the harshness of her father's voice. This was exactly the reaction she had expected. However, that did not mean the tension in the room wasn't at its highest. From her ridge position against the bookshelf-lined wall Emma noticed the confusion on the face of the new King of Spades as David began to pace nervously and mumble under his breath incoherently. She leveled her head and put any preconceived distain for the new heir away. For now. He obviously wasn't going anywhere and he was second in command, meaning he should be fairly capable. And Emma needed any help she could get to return her son.

"That letter claims that Gold requires the rights of the 'Cézanne Accord' be handed over to him." Killian narrowed his eyes at the weary blonde; he knew there was more.

"In exchange, he returns my son." As cold jade finally met heated cyan, Killian's throat tightened. There was a flurry of emotions being flooded from her pale eyes and they froze him where he stood, the magnitude of the situation finally hitting him.

"Killian, alert the others. We need an emergency Face meeting." When the King did not respond to his predecessor, the Ace's voice became unyielding, "Jones!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Play With the Hand You Are Dealt

Emma remained in her stoic position leaning against the south wall of the Ace's office, facing his desk. The only thing she could hear was the ticking of the hand on the clock across from her. It was not long before Killian returned with the rest of the Face Cards. As they entered Emma's eyes continued to stare at the fine oak flooring under her sandal-clad feet. She knew they would be confused about this calling but she trusted the dark King did not inform them of the reasoning yet. She felt multiple pairs of eyes burning into her as they walked through the doorway but she remained in her solemn pose.

Before anyone had a chance to ask the meaning of the meeting David stood from his desk placing his hands in front of him and slightly leaned forward, "I want no one to speak a word until I am finished."

Emma tuned the rest of the speech out. She knew her family would be outraged by the news and this would only fuel their urge for war. But they would support anything and everything the Ace commanded of them. He was adamant they would return Henry to The House and that gave Emma the light of hope she had lacked the past days. She still didn't know what would come of the Cézanne Accord but that was a decision for her father to make.

"As you can understand, all of this information stays within the Faces. The ball will still commence tonight in honor of the Queen's return and I expect all of you to put forth your best faces for the good of the Cards." David turned away from his Face Cards to stare out of the large glass wall behind him, signifying they were free to go.

As everyone turned to exit they noticed the blonde woman was absent from her previous position in the corner. Even Killian was surprised she had left the meeting without him being aware of it.

Killian's mind was racing. They were already on the brink of war with Gold and now with the new found information about this mystery Nolan and her kidnapped son it would not be long before they were raging into battle. Killian knew as King of Spades his responsibility was not only to his suit but also to the Faces. They were all devastatingly affected by the report and his biggest fear would be someone losing control and doing something extreme. Usually he could narrow the field to August or maybe even Regina but with Gold hitting so close to home Killian couldn't help but notice the fire that burned in Ruby's usually calm eyes.

Emma Nolan once controlled this House and left an obvious impression on the people she left behind. But no one would reveal the real story about her. She was only the infamous Queen of Hearts.

Killian shook the image of the blonde woman from his mind as he wiped his large hands over his face.

He needed to clear his head.

* * *

The range was always the first place Neal would look to find her whenever the House was under duress. Ever since she was a little girl she remembered her grandfather bringing her to the basement floor of The House to spend their quality time together. Her fondest memories of the late Ace were spent as he taught her how to properly shoot. The cool air's scent still had the eerie calming effect on her as it had years ago. Cordite, exactly like 4th of July firecrackers.

The range was silent, which she was thankful for. The last thing she needed was another Card there trying to talk to her.

As she walked down the row of stalls she stopped somewhere in the middle, at the one most familiar to her. As she ran her delicate fingers over the memorable weathered wood her stomach began to settle for the first time in three days. It was the oddest feeling being back at this place, after so many years. But it was all too natural. Like she never left.

Emma placed the black leather bag she was carrying down on the counter in front of her. As she unzipped it she also pulled the .45ACP Baretta from the holster located on the small of her back. The large handgun felt heavy in her hand from years of nonuse. She knew it would only become heavier when she inserted the ten rounds into it. She ejected the magazine and began to load the bullets. When it was full she then placed it back into the magazine well, snapping it shut with the heel of her left hand. She turned her hand over to see the different angles of the machine. The last time she held this weapon was her last night as Queen of Hearts.

Before her mind could dwell on the tragedies of the past her thumb released the slide and a round was positioned into the camber of the Baretta. She loved that sound.

A man-shaped target sheet was already hung from the clip just in front far wall of the range, 40 yards back. Emma opened her stance and steadied her shoulders. Once she felt she was in a comfortable position she raised the gun parallel to the ground. It took but seconds to empty the entire clip in the Baretta.

As she began to reload the magazine she heard the ding of the elevator doors opening outside of the range door. She glared at the bullets between her fingers as she hoped to spend this time alone. She did not move her eyes from her stall as she felt the presence of someone else now in the room. The heavy booted footsteps clicked against the concrete ground coming closer and closer to her stall. Just as the sound was right on top of her she lifted her weapon and emptied the entire clip yet again. Each of the ten rounds cutting through the paper man's frontal lobe, just as the previous ten had.

She heard the footsteps hitch slightly behind her but continue walking after the second shot was fired. The footsteps stopped just two stalls down from her. At this point Emma thought she would gander a look at the other occupant of the range. Half of his face was hidden behind the adjoining stall wall but the dark, messy hair had become familiar to her within the past few hours. He had changed from his prestigious black suit and slacks and was now looking more comfortable in a pair of worn in, dark washed jeans and a simple gray v-neck shirt. The seconds went by as Emma's gun sat idly on the counter in front of her. She could hear his fingers snapping the rounds into his clip.

Emma had a gift for reading people. If she spent more than ten minutes with you she would be able to pick out your insecurities and emotions at that time. And at this time, she could feel an intensive heat radiating off of this King. The little amount of his face she could see, she noticed was clenched and hard. His strong, broad shoulders were ridged and tense. And as he jammed the magazine into its well she heard an extra loud click telling her he used an excessive force.

Of course he could feel her stare. The entire right side of his body was on fire because of it. He came here to clear his head but now it was even cloudier that it had been. This woman. Who was she? And why did his body have this affect when she was near? He tried to focus his eyes on the target on the back of the wall. His eyes had trouble focusing but his muscle memory took over. He tightened the grip and pulled the trigger.

After the magazine was empty he lowered his arms and felt slightly better.

"How long did you serve?" He was taken aback by her sudden influx of words, but he did not turn to look at her trying to hold onto his mask.

"Pardon?" His accented voice hitched from the prolonged silence. He internally flinched at that but continued refilling his clip.

"How long did you serve for?" She repeated her question slower. He could tell she had turned her body fully towards him, her gun discarded on the counter.

"Eight years." Killian lifted his eyes back to the target. He had enlisted at 18 and served until he was 26. He was now 30 and that life felt like an eternity ago.

"Royal Navy?"

"Aye," She wanted to laugh at his chosen response. But she didn't.

Killian still refused to look at her but he was racking his brain for any way she would have been able to guess he had served in the Navy in England. Was it that obvious?

There was a charged pause before Emma asked what she actually wanted to know, "How long have you been King of Spades?" Her voice had a slight edge to it, as he knew this subject was a little touchy.

"A little more than two years now." He still did not turn to her.

"When were you initiated into the Cards?"

"From what I'm told, two years after your death." It was a weird sentence to come from his mouth.

The sound of a snort was what finally made his eyes travel to his conversationalist.

"Don't I look good for deceased?" There was a slight smirk on her coral lips as she rolled her pale green eyes.

He didn't answer her question but he did observe her changed state. She had showered and changed out of her clothes from that morning. She looked refreshed and new. Her long flowing blonde hair was now down from the previous bun and tumbled around her face and over her shoulders. It had a slight wave to it as she had let it air dry. Color had returned to her pale face with traces of a blush on her cheeks, but it looked so natural he was unsure if it was make-up or not. Her large eyes were outlined in mascara but were void of anything else. They stared straight at him, cooling his own stare. Her clothes, too, were contemporary and appropriate of her aura. She wore boyfriend-fit, light washed jean and a semi-loose emerald green button down shirt. The fabric looked soft and breathable, still appropriate for the month of August. It had a small knot it the front just above the hem of her jeans and the sleeves were cuffed and buttoned just below her elbows. She now stood inches taller than their prior encounters due to the nude colored classic stilettos on her feet.

Emma was completely aware of the man's eyes traveling down her figure and then back up to rest of her face. Her stomach tightened at the small gesture as she became more aware of him.

"What part of Ireland are you from?"

This new question surprised him again, "Originally, Drogheda."

"But you moved to England…" it almost sounded like a question but more on the side of she wanted him to finish with _when_ he had moved to the other country.

"Excuse my language, but what the bloody hell is going on here?"

A small smile was placed on the Cupid's bow below her nose. Well _that_ wasn't hard.

Without even acknowledging his frustrated question, she fired off another of her own, "Why haven't I heard of you?" She was curious. He had been apart of the Cards the last few times she had spoken to Regina. So why hadn't she mentioned anything to her about him _or_ Robin?

"Probably the same reason I haven't heard of you." His reply had a little heat to it as his eyes narrowed at her.

Again Emma snorted but sent a hot glare back at him, "I highly doubt they are the same." Her voice was no longer laced with social politeness.

Killian quirked his brow in a defensive manner and turned back to his stall to reload his firearm, "Cards do not discuss _non_ -Card matters."

Now it was Emma's turn to be annoyed. Her cheek twitched in irritation at the gall of this new King implying she was not of importance in the Cards. She too turned back to her Baretta and tightly gripped the magazine. In a low voice, filled with pride Emma threw back, "But you have heard of me." With that she fired her entire round, placed her gun back in its holster and walked out. But just as the entry door was closing Killian heard, "And it's all true."

As the elevator's chime signaled he was now alone he turned his gaze back to her target paper. The entire forehead of the man was missing, a gaping hole left in its place. But what was most intriguing to him was the heart shaped outline on the left chest area.

She was right. He had heard of her as the Red Queen. She was infamous throughout the House and even beyond. She was revered as the most talented fighter anyone ever spoke of. Cunning, swift and deadly. She never failed a mission or failed to get her target. She was the best.

But that didn't change the fact that none of his Face comrades ever discussed her as Emma Nolan. For god's sake Robin was dating her cousin.

* * *

Her blood boiled from the reaction that arrogant King gave her. Who was he to say she was a non-Card matter? She is the Queen!

Her gait hitched as she realized what just went through her head. No, she _was_ the Queen. She left this life behind for Henry. And that was the only reason she was back. As she continued to walk she heard quick footsteps behind her and someone calling her name. No one referred to her as Emma except the Faces but this voice was unfamiliar to her. As she turned she was met with the sight of the King of Diamonds jogging down the hallway to catch up to her. His cheeks were flushed from the short distance but he obviously was not tired. His body was stout and muscular like a hunter. His biceps bulged at the hem of his t-shirt and the thick veins pumped blood through him. He was also wearing athletic shorts and running shoes as if he had just come from the gym.

"Robin, right?" A tiny sting remained in her chest from the thought of the replaced King of Diamonds but she knew she should not harbor any resentment towards this man.

A small smile reached the Englishman's thin pale lips, "I know we didn't get off to the best start bu-" his accent was obviously a different dialect than Killian's.

He was cut off before he could finish, "That's my fault. I want to apologize for my actions. My attitude was completely uncalled for and very embarrassing in hindsight." Her hard forest eyes softened as she gave him an apologetic smile.

He was taken aback by her change in attitude from this morning in the Full Deck meeting. From what he had heard of the Queen of Hearts she was ruthless and unyielding. But this was not who he was expecting. "I appreciate that. I just wanted you to know that even though we aren't familiar with each other yet we are still family and I will do everything in my power to help right this situation." His eyebrows knitted together in an empathetic look.

"That is kind of you Robin, at lease now I am comforted that the title of King of Diamonds went to a good man." She again smiled and placed her hand on his bicep in reassurance.

As his tanned cheeks began to flush he tried to discreetly hide it by scratching his neck in embarrassment and laughed.

"So how long have you and Regina been seeing each other?" Emma's kind eyes turned mischievous and she inwardly laughed at the King's reaction.

Embarrassment forgotten, Robin froze and his eyes gave her darker ones a questioning look.

"I may have been absent for a few years but I still know this House and its occupants better than they know themselves." Regina had not told her about this love interest. Hell she hadn't even of told her there were two new Faces, which realizing now, those were probably connected. But it had only taken seconds for her to notice the electricity between her younger cousin and this man.

"Uh, well it will be our one year anniversary next month." He was still confused how she knew. He knew Regina hadn't told Emma about them. She was not public about their relationship. But besides that Emma had no idea Robin and Killian were even in the gang, let alone Kings.

The blonde only laughed at his bewilderment. She really did love messing with people, "It is only right that the last of our family should find her match in the King of Diamonds."

He did not know what she meant by that but when she linked her arm through his he let her lead him down the hall once again, "Come on Hood let me pour you a drink. You Englishmen like your ale right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Keep Your Cards Close to the Chest

She was just staring at herself in the mirror sitting at the vanity. She was supposed to be getting ready for the ball but she couldn't bring herself to finish her make-up let alone start on her hair. She still sat in her jeans and emerald button down from earlier, too unmotivated to find something to wear. And sadly, the effects from the spirits she had drunken with Robin had faded long ago.

She liked the man. He was hilarious and lighthearted but still very quick-witted. The conversation bounced between the two as they drank and laughed. He was definitely Regina's type and she was glad. A goody-two-shoes could never keep up with her edgy cousin. And it helped he was gorgeous. If he could keep her interest for a year he had to have been doing something right.

Again her bright eyes focused on the ends of her honey locks in the reflection. They reached past her breasts in natural, thick waves. Her hair was stunning but it was such a hassle.

The room she was occupying at the moment was known as the Original Suite. Which was just a fancy name for the guest room the parents used when they came to visit. She was thankful she was granted this room on the Faces' level compared to the common Cards quarters on the lower levels. Apparently they had given away her rightful room after her "death".

"You're even hotter than I remember."

Before she even looked to the doorway she new who would be standing there, "You're not so bad yourself Booth."

These six long years had been good to August. He had developed from a carefree, aloof 20-something into a matured, distinguished 30-year-old man. His once wild, hair was now styled into a sleek crew cut on top of his head. His scruffy five o'clock shadow had grown into a thick, ruggedly handsome beard which only added to his air of maturity. His body, too, was thicker than she remembered and solid with muscle. He was the essence of GQ handsome in his fitted black suit vest, pants and tie. The fact that his white sleeves were rolled to his elbows and there was no sign of a suit jacket fit August to a T.

The dynamic between the two had always been confusing during Emma's time in the House. She always thought that if she hadn't of ended up with Neal, August could have stolen her heart just as easily. But she was glad it didn't end up like that. He was as close to her as Regina. They really were family. Although, she could share things with August she couldn't with anyone else. And when he was the one who found her that horrible night years ago, she was thankful. He knew what to say to her. He knew how to hold her. And he would always have that place in her heart. She had missed him.

"I mean I know this ball is in your honor but I still think its black tie." His dark eyebrow lifted in suggestion at her lack of "ball" attire.

She just rolled her eyes at him and got up from her sitting position on the vanity's ottoman and headed for the bed, "Am I the only one who thinks this is all so weird?" she breathed as she flopped down on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

"Emma you're back from the dead, how did you think it was going to feel?" August too joined her in her position. They often found themselves lying like this when they were having a heart to heart.

There was a long pause as both of them just stared up at the ceiling above the mattress, "We're going to get him back." He grabbed her hand between them and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know August," she squeezed back. Still holding onto his large rough hand she continued, "Tell me about these new Kings."

August softly laughed, "How did I know that was coming? Ruby brought them in. Well maybe technically it was Victor. The three of them went to college together in England. Apparently, Killian was a large influencer in why Wale enlisted. They did not serve together but they always kept in touch. He never disclosed any information about Killian knowing he may induct him someday. Wale didn't want David trying to gathering intel on them until he was 100% sure Killian was ready for all this after his tours. Robin was kind of just an added bonus afterwards. They never knew about the Cards until after you and Neal…" He trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Emma just gave his hand another squeezing signaling him it was ok to continue. "We were in a state of panic afterwards and it looked like there was no hope. Then, poof, out of nowhere Victor shows up with this Navy guy. Ruby didn't even know about them, which, you know as well as I do, is saying something. We put him through the tests and he came out with record-breaking scores. Then when Wale said he had another, Ace told her if he was even half of what Killian was he, was in. They both are pretty impressive."

"They would have to be for David to name them as Faces." Emma again couldn't hide the malice for the betrayal she felt.

"Regina was the one to bring the idea to Ace." August's voice was soft and calm, knowing this detail would hurt Emma even more.

Emma's eyes widen slightly but she didn't move them from the ceiling.

"They were the best Cards any of us had seen since, well, Neal. I know it seems like a lot has changed but its really not as bad as it seems. I know you would like them if you got to know them." She knew August was right since she had already taken a liking to the new King of Diamonds. But Killian just rubbed her the wrong way.

Again she questioned, "But how could my father think a non-Original let alone someone from a different bloodline could take over as Ace?" That was the one thing she couldn't get over.

"Emma you know as well as any of us that someone had to take the title eventually after you-"

She cut him off knowing the words were hard to say for him, "Yeah yeah I know, I _died_. But what about you? What about Regina? Someone with Original blood!"

August snorted, "You're joking right?" He may have had a new air of maturity but Emma knew that idea was farfetched. Both August and her cousin were content in their titles and didn't have the determination or drive to be Ace, let alone even want it.

"It's all going to be fine." August said as he went to stand. As he walked to the door Emma propped herself up on her elbows. "You'll always be our Queen." He turned over his shoulder and smirked at her. Something she hadn't seen in six years.

Although it warmed her heart she gave him her flattest look.

"Hey, tattoos never fade your majesty." He was referring to the markings on the back of her right hip. All the Faces had them, even the Originals. It signified that your title would always stand with the Cards and always be apart of you.

Before he was out of earshot Emma yelled, "Tell Regina and Ruby I need their help!"

She was still in her laying position when her cousin and friend entered the room. As she suspected, they were both already fully clad in their ball attire. Regina was, as expected, dressed in black. It had a deep v down the chest and wide straps over her shoulders. The top had an elegant overlay of lace that flowed from the waist to the ground showing her exposed legs, as the bottom was only made up of black opaque shorts. She stood tall with black Mary Jane wedges on her feet. Her long, chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail and hung straight down her back. Her dark eyes popped with the accent of golds surrounding her lids along with the fire truck red lipstick on her lips.

Ruby looked just as chic in her blush Marc Jacobs gown. With a high neckline, cap sleeves and a scallop detailing all the way down to the floor it was a very trendy look for that season. However, Emma's eye was immediately drawn to the Swarovski jewel incrusted belt on the tall girl's natural waist, making her appear even skinnier than she was. The left side of her hair was braided back and clipped out of her face as the rest of her long hair was loosely curled, grazing her arms.

After they scolded her for wasting so much time it was a whirlwind of hairspray and powder. Emma did like getting glammed up for a special occasion but she liked being pampered more. And these two girls were the best for the job. The three always got ready in the same room whenever The House had a fancy function so this felt like old times for the blonde. But she was not immune to the sense that they were walking on eggshells around her. Even August had been. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to tip toe around her in this fragile state. She hated that. She was happy she was around her family again. But she wanted to feel like everything was going to be ok. She wanted to be happy and laugh. If she sat there and dwelled on the reality of the situation she would break down. She missed Henry so much and every time she thought of him she felt like her throat was on fire. But crying would not help anything. It would only freak out the others around her. And she needed everyone to be level headed for her to get him back.

The time seemed to fly by as she was finally ready for her big re-début.

The large crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling brightly lit the ballroom. Multiple smaller chandeliers were also scattered around giving the room a romantic yellow hue. What seemed to be sixty circular tables were set with the most luxurious silk cloths and stark white fine china place settings. Each chair was angled to face the predominant grand staircase coming down the middle of the north wall. A long banquet table was placed at the bottom of the staircase where the Faces seats were reserved.

The room was abuzz with chatter as soft classical music played in the background. All the Faces were already present in their chairs except Emma and her father. The Ace stood on a step just a few up from the bottom with a champagne glass. He was smartly dressed in a black three-piece suit, white shirt and black tie. His short chocolate hair was styled back, as the gray was more noticeable seeping in by his ears.

He tinked his wedding ring against his flute to gather everyone's attention. The room quickly fell silent.

"Six years have passed since we lost two of our Faces. But tonight, one returns to us and we rejoice." As the Ace paused he turned and lifted his arm to present his daughter, "The Queen of Hearts!"

Applause erupted as two Cards in tuxes opened the two large oak doors at the top of the prominent staircase. Out from the darkness emerged an ethereal creature laced in red. The evening gown fit her body like a glove. The strapless bodice fit perfectly until her natural waist where it flowed down in perfect drapery. The sheer lace overlay was placed over her supple chest and into a simulated one-shoulder cap sleeve. Thousands of rubies decorated the sleeve and bodice and faded down towards the hem of the skirt. Her honey locks were tied in a large loose side fishtail braid that looked so effortlessly beautiful. Her make-up was done in a smoky eye with shades of brown and gold making her green eyes appear to be almost emerald. Her eyeliner was done in a discreet cat eye and her lashes fanned out in a dramatic look. Although she was wearing five-inch tall stilettos no one could have guess as she floated down the stairs on a cloud of ease.

The cocktail hour was almost over as Emma was growing tired of mingling with Cards she didn't know or care to remember. She was about to return to her seat when she caught a glimpse of familiar chocolate orbs.

She hadn't thought about seeing her. Or how seeing Emma would affect _her_. She hoped that her return hadn't given her hope that Neal was still alive too.

As she made her way across the room to the stone frozen woman her heart broke all over again. Her dark brown hair was cut shorter now in a sophisticated bob and it hung around her face it loose waves. Her face looked like more time had past than just six years. As Emma grew closer she could see the pain in her warm chocolate eyes as water brimmed at the edges.

She felt another stab at her chest.

Without any greeting Emma embraced her in a tight hug, "Milah." She whispered into her hair and the woman's grip tightened around Emma's waist.

"Emma, what is going on?" Her voice was husky as she tried to control her emotions.

"It is a very long story Milah, one that is not appropriate to tell here. Just know that the Faces will remedy everything."

Emma could tell Milah was going insane not being included on what was happening or even the fact that her own grandson was missing. But that was the price you pay when you retire from your position.

"Oh Emma," Milah's voice shook as she embraced her again.

Now it was Emma's voice that became shaky, "I'm sorry for the pain this has caused you."

Milah did not take Neal's death well. As to be expected. He was her only son, the light of her world. She treasured the fact that they worked so closely together in the Diamond suit. And when he didn't come home that night, she was a broken woman.

A sad smile graced the lips of the woman who should have been her mother-in-law, "At least you are here."

"I still miss him Milah." Emma dropped her head as if they load was too heavy to bare this time around.

She hugged Emma again and soothingly rubbed her back, "I know Emma so do I. Everyday."

Regina was standing at the end of the bar accompanied by her boyfriend and the soon-to-be Ace. Robin was dressed in a navy pinstriped suit with a powder blue shirt and a Kelly green bowtie underneath. His companion was a wearing a gray suit with a white button down and navy tie. Both of them looked as if they should have come straight from a photo shoot instead of their rooms. They each surveyed the room awaiting the time dinner would start.

Robin took a sip from his tumbler full of whiskey when he noticed the strange scene of the Queen and the previous Queen of Diamonds, "What the hell is going on with Emma and…Milah is it?" Robin searched for the woman's correct name. Regina rolled her eyes, he was terrible at names.

Regina and Killian both searched the room until they landed on the blonde and the older woman in a emotional embrace. Regina immediately felt the guilt, "Oh my god I didn't even think about that…" but her voice trailed off in a low hush.

But of course it did not go unnoticed by the King of Spades, "Think about what?"

The tall brunette quickly shook off the question, "Its nothing. Forget it."

Killian and Robin didn't know about Neal and Emma's relationship, hell she assumed they wouldn't even make the connection that Milah and Neal were related. Just as the Faces did not discuss Emma, the same went with Neal. No one besides the Faces knew about them or their relationship, except Milah, for obvious reasons.

Relationships in the House were hard to establish and even harder to maintain. And it was an unspoken rule that any Face Card in a relationship had to keep it hush-hush until there was a proper engagement. None of the rest of the Cards were to know about it until the wedding was being planned. And to this day none of them did, including Robin and Killian.

Robin stepped closer to the woman, "Regina what is going on?"

Before she even got a chance to sidestep yet another inquiry Killian too asked, "Why does it feel like you're hiding something from us lass?"

Regina sighed and turned to face both the Kings, staring them dead in the eyes. Her chocolate orbs darkened slightly with her serious tone of voice, "They are not my secrets to share. If you want to know you have to take it up with her majesty." She was so definite that neither man tried to stop her as she walked off towards the other end of the bar and ordered a drink.

As dinner was announced to be served Emma realized her reserved seat was between her father and Killian. Not the ideal position. She was hoping for any other spot so she could at least carry on an entertaining conversation. With a sigh she decided she would make the most of the situation at hand and cross-examine the seaman's character. Without even moving her eyes away from her meal Emma lightly asked, "So Killian which one of your Spades have you got your eye on?"

He tilted his head slightly towards her frame, "Pardon lass?"

"Belle? Or did Will finally gather the courage to ask her out? What about Ella, she's cuter than I remember." Still her voice sounded uninterested.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer." He turned back away from her a lifted his goblet to take a drink. Thankfully, her mother was on the other side of her father and they were engaged in a separate conversation.

"Oh so you, as the America's say, bat for the other team?" Her tone was snippy as she knew she would strike a cord with that statement.

The little water that was in his mouth was then choked on by the abruptness of the blonde's statement. Killian politely dabbed at his mouth with his napkin then turned a fiery glare at the occupant to his left, "Sorry to disappoint you lass, but I am heterosexual."

"You just take such good care of your hair and skin…honest mistake." She knew full well he wasn't gay. The look he had given her in the shooting range earlier that afternoon told her that much. But she couldn't resist the appeal of making this earnest man squirm. She liked to play mind games, and she was always looking for a good challenge.

The King leaned forward and raised one brow as he spoke into the Queen's ear, "If you like, I could prove it to you," and she had met a worth adversary.

She returned his cocky smirk with her own as a dangerous glint shone in her eyes. "Are you going to ask the guest of honor to a dance _Sire_?" The way she said it made it sound more like an insult than a respectable address. But Killian couldn't help the slight chill that went down his spine.

The symphony picked up its tempo to play a beautiful piece as couples began a circle to start the waltz. Killian led Emma to an open spot and bowed to her in greeting. In return she curtsied with her head down. He placed his large hand in the middle of her back as she placed hers on his shoulder. They spiraled in circles, rotating with the rest of the crowd, and stopping occasionally to twirl and dip.

"So when will you become Ace?" She inwardly smacked herself, as again she couldn't resist the opportunity to pry into matters that were out of her control.

"It really bothers you that much then?" His devilish smirk told her he saw right through her.

Bold jade searched the chiseled face of her partner, "You may have proven yourself to my family but a fresh pair of eyes never hurt anyone."

The dark haired man only rolled his eyes at her thought process, "You and I both know that no matter what I do you will always harbor a vendetta against me." He turned his face back to the crowd to try and escape her intense stare.

The familiar dangerous glint returned to her eyes as she narrowed them at him. She knew he was breaking, "I could always just reinstate myself and take the title back." Her voice was dark and sinister.

Cerulean flashed as they returned to her face. His jaw clenched and his cheek twitched in threat. Getting the exact reaction she had hoped for, the wicked look disappeared from her soft face and was replaced with a smug smirk, "But I am not really set on another tattoo."

Of course she was only having fun. Sadistic to some, entertaining to her. She would never consider actually taking the title of Ace. It had once been a far off dream that never seemed to be gaining closer but now it was just a fond memory. If anything she was somewhat relieved David had found a worthy candidate to take the roll, although she would never admit it. She never would have thought having an outsider as Ace would be adequate but, as she said before, the Cards were no longer her concern.

She couldn't help but laugh at the flustered King spinning her around the floor. Throughout her attack on his psyche he never missed a step. "I don't know what all the fuss is about you Killian. You really are too easy."

The song was quickly coming to a close and Killian twirled her one last time, "Don't be fooled your majesty," his cool demeanor back in its place on his emotionless face. "I'm a lot harder than you think." He bowed to her and then was gone.

She hated when she didn't get the last word. But the sweltering spark in his blue lenses gave her a minor triumph.

Although the party was not yet over Emma had had enough. Still situated on the dance floor the blonde quickly sought out her younger counterpart. Finding her easily, as she was already accompanied by the other Face Emma was seeking out.

Making a beeline for Regina and August, the slender blonde reached them in long strides, "Change out of your nines and meet in the cellar in ten."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Raise the Stakes

"Guys…guysss…shhh"

Three figures could barely be seen through the dingy lights of the House's wine cellar. Well, it was more like uncle Henry's wine cellar, but he had still yet to figure out that Regina had copied a key to the door when she was sixteen.

August, Emma and herself often snuck down there after Henry and Cora had gone to bed and… sampled the fine wines. They were careful to leave the ultra expensive bottles alone. Tonight was no different. They had discarded their uncomfortable attire and had changed into more breathable clothes. Emma put on light washed, distressed jean shorts that were adorn with holes and tears and a plain gray, loose fitting tank top that hung just past her naval. Regina had on navy cloth lounge shorts on and a snug fitting crew neck sweatshirt. August had slipped on athletic shorts and a plain t-shirt.

Just as they occasionally had in their youth, the three were now rip-roaringly drunk. August had slipped from his wooden bar stool and now lay in a heap on the cold concrete floor while Emma tried to help him up. But she soon joined him in his position, as she couldn't hold in her laughter. Regina was looking about in paranoia, as she was afraid someone would hear them. A completely ludicrous idea since the cellar was solid concrete under the House just next to the shooting range. The only way to hear their nonsense was to be in the subterranean vault with them. Still the brunette tried to shush the couple rolling on the floor holding their sides but her slurred words were lost on them.

As her older cousin regained some of her judgment, a yawn struck her face, "Oook I really-I reeeally shuud gho to sweep now. Its soo latee." Her speech was just as slurred as her cousins only sending August into another fit of giggles. This time Regina was not immune. "One more drrrink?" August asked to his snickering companion. "One more drunk!"

If it weren't for the familiarity with the House, Emma would have never found her way back to the Face's floor. However, she did have a few bumps and bruised from her clumsy state of mind. Her thoughts were foggy as her feet carried her independently. Finally she reached her destination. It was pitch black and she did not intend to change that. Clumsiness taking over again, the hazed blonde tripped over a shoe she had not remembered placing there. As she picked it up and threw it out of her way, another fit of giggles struck her as it hit the wall with a loud thud.

The heat from the wine had overcome her in the hallway. The cellar was cool and kept her body temperature down, but back upstairs the summer night had warmed the halls and her skin. She quickly discarded her tank top and shorts and walked towards her sanctuary.

Killian was still awake when his bedroom door was opened. Light from the hallway flooded the entryway as he noticed a tall, lean figure enter and close the door behind her. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness by now but confusingly stared at the stumbling girl walking towards his bed. As she stepped closer, his eyes registered the face and narrowed in more utter puzzlement. As she threw one of his dress shoes and proceeded to snicker like a grade schooler he realized she must have been inebriated. But still, he said nothing.

It wasn't until she had pulled her tank top over her head when his stomach flopped. Her hands then moved to her short's zipper and dropped them forgotten on the floor with her abandoned top. The little light that came from the opened window revealed a fit figure in black lace boy short underwear and a matching black lace brazier. The dress she had worn that night had not done her figure justice. Her long tanned legs were sculpted and arched with muscle with each passing step. Her stomach was flat and tight adding length to her torso, which reached right up to her full chest.

The King of Spades remained perfectly still in his position on the left side of the bed. She hadn't made the reason for her presence known as of yet but he would wait it out. She then threw back the sheets on the right side of the bed and climbed in gracefully. A large sigh was released from her figure as she quickly drifted off to sleep. When her breathing evened out Killian came to recognize she hadn't noticed him there and must have thought this was her own room.

He contemplated sleeping on the leather sofa at the end of the bed like a gentleman. He figured that would be smarter than waking up to a screaming Queen when she finally realized whose bed she was actually in.

Cheerful sunshine stirred Emma out of her comatose slumber only to shine light on the fact that her head was splitting in half. She knew the nights would be the hardest for her right now. Nighttime was her favorite time with Henry. They had their routine down perfectly now. First it was bath time. He would splash around in the water and make up skits for her with his bath toys. Then they would go to his room and cuddle in the plush rocking chair. She would sing him the same song she had since he was a baby, Blackbird by the Beatles. And then she would read him a story before she tucked him into bed. Recently he was only interested in fairytales. She had read him the story of Rumpelstiltskin multiple times.

It was no accident that she gathered Regina and August in the wine cellar last night. She knew it would be uncouth to get drunk in front of the rest of the organization but she couldn't make it sober.

Groaning out of annoyance Emma couldn't remember why her curtains weren't drawn. Opening her heavy lids her clouded senses went into overdrive.

This wasn't her room.

Except it was.

But her old room, from her time as Queen. Now it was completely different, almost unrecognizable. The furniture was industrial and contemporary compared to her classic cherry wood finishes, the soft lavender walls were now a pale gray and even the large king sized bed was in the wrong spot. The scent of sandalwood and evergreen signaled that it was most definitely a male's bedroom.

Since Emma knew exactly what August's room looked like, her heart accelerated thinking about the two other options. And she really hoped she wasn't about to have Regina hate her for the rest of her life for sleeping in her boyfriend's bed.

Before the blonde could even move from her sheeted safe haven, the large white door to the bathroom was opened; steam rolling out as a brunette in boxer briefs used a towel to dry his hair.

A sigh of relief left Emma's lips as her seated figure relaxed against the headboard, still clutching the duvet over her chest in suspicion. Warily, she eyed the half naked King. His body was that of an athlete. His broad shoulders curved and dipped with each passing movement; his taut skin stretched over his chest and abdomen, flexing with power. His chest was also covered in a thin layer of dark curled hair which seemed so masculine in the moment.

"Sleep well your highness?" Killian was not surprised to see the female awake. It was just past 8am but the sun was quickly rising through his large bay windows.

"My bed was much more comfortable than this one, and I usually kept the blinds closed in the summers, but I like what you've done with the place. It doesn't even look like a girl's room anymore." She looked around feigning interest, leaning forward on her covered knees, somewhat exposing her bare back and sides.

His suspicions from the night before were accurate then. She must have forgotten this was her old room in her drunken state.

"Well maybe we will just have to break the mattress in so it is more to your liking, love." Killian's eyes were ablaze as he smirked and wrapped the towel around the back of his neck, making no move to alter his less than modest state.

Sensing his arrogance, Emma threw back his soft silk sheets and slowly stretched her body and stood from his bed. Obviously she too was not ashamed of how she was dressed, or lack thereof.

As he could have guessed, her form looked just as good in the daylight than it had the night before. The light played with her tight muscles as she twisted her back and elongated her athletic torso that reached all the way down to her bare hip bones and lacy undergarments. She lifted her hands up under her hair and mused it a little giving it even more of a wildly voluminous look and smirked at the soon to be Ace, "Sounds like a plan, but there is one thing I reeeally want to do first." She drew out her words as she seductively walked towards the tall man in front of her.

Her make up from the ball was still perfectly intact and looked even more exotic in the daylight. Her bright green eyes had a mysterious glint in them as she grew nearer to Killian. She was so close now that he could smell her natural scent, the smell of wine long gone.

She was completely aware of his darkening blue eyes as she drew nearer to him. She licked her lips and she inwardly laughed at how his gaze drooped down her face. In a hushed tone, Emma leaned closer, "I hope you didn't use all the hot water." As fast as a light she had snatched his towel from his shoulders and shut the door to the bathroom after her.

She really did love messing with him.

About twenty minutes later the blonde emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

Killian was adorning the brown leather coach at the foot of his bed, typing on his iPhone. He was now dressed in khaki shorts, a navy stripped shirt and boat shoes. His dark locks had air dried and were softly tousled around his forehead. His casual demeanor was anything but that of a trained killer. If anything he just looked like a normal guy.

Before she could hold it back, "What are you still doing here?" one hand holding her towel, the other throwing her long wet hair off of her bare shoulder.

Without even looking up from his phone, "Well this is _my_ room."

"Honest mistake."

"Have fun last night?" he stood, placing his phone in his pocket and, again, eyeing her form.

"Yes the ball was divine," She claimed, sarcastically, with pseudo sophistication.

"That's not what I was referring to." Killian gave her a suggestive look implying he knew of her intoxicated escapades.

Smirking at the fogged memories, "In all these years I'm surprised aunt Cora hasn't noticed the amount of bottles that have gone missing from her cellar."

Ignoring his yearning for wanting to hear the rest of that story, Killian asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished." Emma replied genuinely.

"Good." The man grabbed his keys from his nightstand and started towards his bedroom door.

"Now what shoes do you think will go with this outfit?" Emma asked sardonically as she looked down at her towel-clad body.

Turning back to look at her, Killian then realized she was still in a towel, hair dripping on his hardwood floor. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he opened his door and checked both ways down the hallway then signaled to her it was clear.

He walked her down the few doors to her own quarters in silence. Neither dared to glance over at their companion, choosing to walk in uncomfortable silence. The few steps seemed to take ages when finally they reach their destination. Again, without any words, Emma forced open the door and quickly closed it behind her. Killian did not expect an invitation inside but now he was forced to lean against the hallway walls in anticipation of her return. I mean, she couldn't take that long…right?

Fifteen minutes later, the large artisan door was reopened. Killian's slouching figure was again alert as he observed his cohort. Her long honey blonde hair was slightly drier as it still hung down, around her shoulders in natural waves. She was dressed casually in distressed, white boyfriend capris and a light, button down cambray shirt tucked in. Brown leather wedges strapped to her feet and sunglasses on her head signaled she was ready.

The ride was silent. After the initial small talk about Killian's F-Type R Jaguar the two again fell quiet. At first Emma questioned why she had agreed to this luncheon but she knew she had to come around to the future Ace eventually. Admittedly, she liked badgering him and even toying with his sanity but maybe this was the perfect opportunity to wave her white flag.

The scenery through the windows was eerily familiar to the blonde. The streets, the signs and even the little shops. The small beach town was self-sustaining and hadn't changed in the years of her absence. Just as Emma was relaxing into the expensive leather seats, her driver pulled into a familiar beachfront dinner.

As Killian held open the glass door for her she still was unable to resist making a few last jabs, "A sleep over and a meal? You really are a gentleman." They sat down in the corner booth. Ignoring his menu that was placed in front of him, Killian made direct eye contact with smirking Emma, "I did not bring you here to bullshit. I want to strategize." Immediately, Emma's face sobered as the air between the two was all of the sudden tense and serious. Sensing the solemn shift, she dropped the pseudo flirtatious shield and concentrated on his dark eyes.

"From the intel I have gathered, I believe we know where Henry is."

It was such a heavy sentence and Emma thought she almost misheard him. Her vision blurred for a millisecond and her heart sped up considerably. But she stayed silent.

"Gdansk to Ankara, Turkey is a three hours flight. There is a warehouse leased by Gold's assistant there and my gut is telling me that's where he's keeping him." Killian shifted as he took out a thick piece of folded paper from his back pocket. Unfolding it and laying it on the table Emma could see that it was some type of blueprint.

"There are exits here, here, here and here." Killian pointed to each angled line that signified a door out. "There is no electricity, windows or air vents in this particular room. It is also the one spot in the entire building that was built using reinforced steel welded into the walls and doors. It's a room that almost impossible to get in to and even harder to get out of. If I had to guess, that's where Henry is."

Emma's stomach ached with the thought of her son being kept in the room he just described. Without any lights or windows or even circulating air. Henry had never had a problem with the dark but this was ludicrous. How could anyone keep a child locked up like that?

Her stomach was hallowed as she finally gathered enough strength to speak, "No one can know about this." Killian noticed her demeanor had completely flipped. She now reflected more of the woman he saw in the Ace's office the day before and not the cynical one infuriating him. "I cannot risk the lives of the others in the House or all the innocence effected by the Cezenne Accord if it were released."

"I agree. We will take the private jet. I trust you can co-pilot?" Killian was now casually looking through the breakfast menu as he replied in a way Emma was not expecting.

"You're willing to go in this with me?" She grabbed his menu and pulled it down so his eyes had to focus on hers. Her face was genuinely confused and pleading.

His own clenched face relaxed at the sight of the heartbroken mother, "Only on one condition. Tell me why you faked your death."

At those words, Emma released his menu and stared out the large windows into the overcast ocean sky. It had been years since she retold the story to her entire family after she lived it and since that night she locked it tightly inside of her, wishing never to revisit it again. But who was she kidding? It haunted her day and night. The only thing yielding the pain was seeing his handsome son's face.

Still staring out the glass she started, "As you've probably learned from Regina and Robin, relationships within the Faces are kept private. The rest of the Cards are to be kept in the dark of any affairs until there is an official engagement." She paused fingering with the large diamond ring that had moved to her right hand since that day. "No one knew about the relationship between Neal Cassidy and I besides the Faces and his mother Milah. The pregnancy was unexpected and unplanned. But he was happy that he was going to be a father. But the night I told him, we were ambushed by Gold's men." Silent tears fell from her eyes, as the scenes in her head were still so vivid.

"The Faces decided as a whole to announce my death as well as his. I gave up my future title as Ace so my son wouldn't have to go through what I went through. Worrying every mission his family went on. Not being able to sleep until he knew we were safe. And eventually having to come to terms with the fact that someone he loves was taken from him. I experienced that pain too often to wish it on anyone, let alone my own child."

Emma's misted eyes now stared at Killian's face, only they looked through him. "I've been living in Oregon ever since. But somehow Gold found me and took Henry. And now that I am back, and Gold knows I am alive we cannot run again. The safest place for us now may just be the House." Her eyes refocused on his as her mind returned to the present, "I told you the truth when I said I wouldn't reclaim the title of Ace. I doubt my father would even give it to me if I did want it. I know I gave you a hard time about all this before but you must understand that these people are my family and being away from them for this long can drive a person crazy. That's why I can't involve them, if I watch another person I love die…I don't think I'll survive."

Her graying eyes looked deep into Killian's own intense stare, "But you have to promise me one thing," She reached out to grab one of his resting hands from the table, "If I don't make it out of this, you get Henry back here." Killian only shifted the grip to squeeze her cool palm in reassurance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Ace Up Your Sleeve

The two Cards sat in the quant diner for a few hours strategizing how to get into Gold's facilities and what to do when they were in. Killian first broke down the logistics of how the blueprints were set up and where the Gold's lackies would most likely be stationed. Somehow, in the 22 hours since Killian had learned of Henry's kidnapping, he had found one of Gold's undisclosed locations, a blueprint of the building and memorized every nook and cranny of it.

Emma just sat silently as Killian pointed around to different areas of the map discussing their plan. His voice was so fluid and calm that Emma couldn't help but look up at this face to watch him talk instead of down at the map. His bright eyes stared intensely at the paper, never missing a beat. His body was completely relaxed but he was prepared to strike at any moment. This must be was her father saw in him, the embodiment of an Ace.

They decided they would leave that night. Emma couldn't justify waiting now that they had a sufficient lead. Ankara was a three-hour flight in the Card's jet. Killian, of course, had access to the keys except there was a lengthy process he was to supposed to go through if he was planning on using it. They would obviously bypass all of that seeing as this was a covert operation. The jet was located in a private hanger 30 minutes outside of town. The computers would show that Killian had "checked out" the plane but there was nothing anyone could do about it once they got into the air. Emma was also skilled in how to override the system so no one at the House could contact them or access any of their controls.

The warehouse was twenty miles from the open field they would be forced to land in. There would be no flight plan for this ride so they wouldn't be able to land in an actual airport without the Türk Hava Kuvvetleri going up in arms. The only snag was they wouldn't know how far the nearest car to boost was until they got there. They could end up walking the entire distance without seeing a vehicle. That was just another unforeseen detail that came along with any mission. But it was those situations that defined them as Cards.

"The ideal time to make our move is 3am. Turkey is an hour ahead of us so we need to leave The House by…" Killian was now scribbling details onto the back of the blue print, trying to do the time math of the trip and time zones, "10pm at the latest."

Emma checked the watch on her left wrist, it wasn't even noon yet. What was she going to do for the next ten hours while she anticipated the rescue mission of her life? Already antsy, she just sighed heavily and ran and frustrated hand through her long wavy locks.

She needed to get her mind off of tonight. So she turned back to the only other thing she could concentrate on, "So, tell me about the Navy."

Killian noticed Emma's voice was low, the question rushed. She wasn't even looking at him now. No sign of the familiar smirk he had come accustom to. Her graying eyes shifted from the window, to her watch, to the menu she held out in front of her. She was obviously on edge. So for once he decided to humor her. As long as he was talking, she didn't have to think about her son stuck in that cage for the next ten hours.

"I enrolled at Britannia Royal Naval College when I was 18 years old. I never reallt felt a sense of patriotism for my country but I had no direction in life at that point. Throughout my eight years serving I rose through the ranks and became a Captain of HMS Jolly Roger before I retired.

"As a Warfare Officer, I had to make strategic decisions on board my ships that affected my entire crew. We were more operationally active than most of the other Naval personnel. We provided capabilities and assistance that were essential to protecting England's interests in other parts of the world. We sailed for months on end all around the world. Places I never imagine existed.

"I do miss the ocean and the traveling to far off lands. But military life is nothing like you imagine. Movies and tv shows could never do it justice. I was always a rebellious lad growing up. Maybe that's why I decided to join, try and prove to myself that I was capable of anything. Turns out I wasn't half bad at it.

"It's sometimes still hard remembering I am a civilian now. Sleep doesn't always come easy."

Emma was surprised by the vulnerability Killian had shared with that last line.

"It was how you walked." Emma said after a long pause.

Killian didn't know what she was referring to and the look on his face gave that away.

She continued, "The way I knew you were in the military, it was your walk that gave it away. No matter where you were going you walked much faster than everyone else. And you never stopped scanning your surroundings. The last thing that confirmed it was when my father called you by your last name in his office. Your entire demeanor changed in that instant."

"You're an observant lass aren't you." He was amazed that she had noticed all these things about him within hours, if not minutes of meeting him.

"Navy was just a lucky guess though." She shrugged tiredly and fidgeted with the table's silverware.

Emma and Killian had arrived back at the house just past 2pm. Still eight hours until they were scheduled to leave. She knew she would need her strength tonight so Emma decided to take some sleeping pills and try and clear her head before tonight. Emma feared her mind would be working too fast for the pills to take effect, but within minutes of laying her head down she was out.

It had seemed like she had just fallen asleep when her phone alarm was going off signaling it was 9pm. One more hour until departure.

The blonde had snuck into her cousin's room hours before to barrow some mission attire since she no longer kept a supply of them. She wiggled into the skinny black leather pants, the spandex down the outside of the legs helping her fit snuggly into the bottoms. Over her supportive sports bra, Emma pulled on a long-sleeve, black running top. As she zipped it up all the way, the top simulated an active turtleneck. On her feet, she tied her all black running shoes. They were comfortable but also served her purpose.

Walking towards the large mirror over the vanity, Emma ran a brush through her thick long locks, and then tied them tightly at the back of her head. As she absentmindedly braided her tresses, the blonde gazed at her reflection. Although she felt like her insides were being ripped apart, her outer complexion didn't look too bad. Surprisingly.

How had she ended up here? Like this? The familiar burning inched up her throat as needles pricked the back of her eyelids. She was so close to getting Henry back. But what if Killian was wrong? Emma felt nauseous. This was not the time for this shit. She needed a clear mind if she were to be her best tonight.

She quickly took a deep breath and grabbed a thick black headband to hold back any fly away hairs. Refusing to look at herself again she checked her watch. It was only 9:32 but this was still a lively time in The House. Few would be asleep and most would still be roaming the building. Just as a precautionary, the blonde threw on bulky sweatpants and a large zip-up hoodie to conceal her outfit. She didn't need anyone asking questions now. Checking her watch again, she headed for the door. She had nothing better to do than wait in the garage for her companion.

The plan was to meet Killian in the garage at 9:50pm. He claimed he would handle all the equipment needs so now she was empty handed, not even a gun cradled to her back. It was eerie and wrong to have someone else plan and head up the mission; that use to be her job. But Killian seemed plenty competent to handle this so Emma tried to let it go.

As she tried to block out the last time she went on a two-man job, she silently prayed the outcome would be completely different. She didn't know Killian but could she handle watching him die? Or worse, could he protect her son if she was the one to fall? She shook her head; it was never beneficial to picture the worst outcome of a mission.

Emma sat in the dark for 17 excruciating minutes. How did she expect to fly three hours on a plane with this type of anticipation? Leaning against the wall of the front right tire, her sense of smell was overwhelmed by oil and gasoline. She focused on the darkness. The absence of light. She sat statue still for those entire minutes. Every heartbeat, every blink of the eye, she waited. Her eyes quickly grew accustomed to the darkness and she started to make out the outlines of the other vehicles in the large garage. But she only focused on the chrome rims of the tire directly in front of her. It was Ruby's gray Audi. She had received it as a wedding gift from Neal and her.

Again feeling that awful sensation in her throat, Emma focused on the actual intricacies of the tire instead of the meaning behind it. What the hell what wrong with her? After counting the bolts and spokes twelve times she decided to close her eyes and focus on the vision of the blueprint in her mind. She had stared at it for a few hours and the image was burned into the back of her head. She repeated Killian's words to herself and ran through the entire operation from start to finish. No more than fifteen minutes, tops. That was if everything went as planned.

All of the sudden light filled the area behind her lidded eyes. Someone was in the garage. Silently checking her watch it was 9:50 on the dot. She of course assumed it was Killian but, still, she stayed firm in her position, only slightly leaning down to check where the position of the intruder was. His footsteps were silent but they were quickly moving towards the black SUV Emma had been leaning against. Just as he was approaching, the blonde noiselessly rolled under the car and then out again. She stood and was behind the tall man in a advantage position.

Sensing someone behind him, Killian quickly turned and came face to face with who he was expecting. He did not seem shocked or surprised to see her there. Only disappointed in himself for being caught off guard so easily.

Killian was wearing fitted black pants with strategic patches of leather on the thighs and knees, black boots, and a tight black shirt under a black worn leather jacket. Most of his hair was hidden under the slouchy black beanie that sat upon the back of his head, yet some of the soft tresses snuck out of their confinements and were peaking through on the back of his neck and his forehead.

He was carrying two oversized brief cases and a large duffle bag. Although, if they were heavy Emma would have never known, as his muscles flexed under his fitted shirt. Realizing the car was now unlocked, Emma walked back to her previous position and opened the heavy door to sit in the front seat. The entire cabin smelled of sandalwood and pine, inhaling deeply set a fresh calm over her muscles. Everything in the car was spotless as if it had just been detailed.

As Killian, too, took his place behind the steering wheel, Emma felt an uncomfortable air between them, "Nice car."

"Aye." Was his only reply as he started the engine. No music came on and Emma didn't dare touch the radio. Instead she stared out her window, watching the faintly familiar scenery drift by.

After twenty minutes of dead silence Emma had to fill the space with something, "I don't think I've thanked you yet. You obviously didn't have to do all this, especially after how I treated you. But I appreciate it so…thanks." The words were so awkward coming out of her mouth she couldn't help but cringe into the window.

"Aye." Was, again, his only reply.

Still staring out the window, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly; "Alright then…" she thought maybe he would at least say you're welcome.

She grew up with David Nolan who was the definition of a man of few words but he also knew how to carry on a conversation. She thought they had made pretty good progress that morning, hell she didn't even think he was that bad. But now, the seriousness returned to the air, the same as when she was first interacting with him. And that's exactly what she did not need. If he didn't want to talk she would prod until he did.

"So did you enjoy waking up with me this morning?" the question floated into the air with such aloofness that Killian was completely thrown off. Not moments before, she was thanking him and practically apologizing for her childish behavior. But now, here it was again, trying to throw him off and make him uncomfortable. He chose to stay mute.

Once she realized he was icing her out, she only pressed further, "Or was it strange having a girl actually stay the night? You seem like the type to want his space after a few hours of…fun." She emphasized.

Still he remained silent. But Emma knew he was breaking. His grip had tightened on the steering wheel on that last jab. Smiling wickedly into the darkness, Emma continued, "You never did answer my inquiry about your rankings. The Spades have some promising…talent these days. And those girls just must adore having you as their leader. You better watch it though Killian, they might just be using you for the title." She tried her hardest not to burst into a fit of giggles.

Killian tried to relax; he couldn't let this woman get him agitated. "We're here." Was his retort as the hanger was now in sight.

"I know its been a while for you, but this is a mission, not a movie night." Killian stated disdainfully as he glanced back at Emma's attire when they both exited the vehicle. She had forgotten she was wearing a disguise over her actual outfit. Emma knew the man was irritated and that was his only dig he could throw back at her.

She was clearly winning.

Smirking again, the blonde slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and removed the sweats, throwing them back into the car, "Is this more to your liking _Sire_?"

How was it that every time she said that word, his blood boiled? Turning back to her, a heated glare ready to be thrown, Killian stopped mid stride. Under her baggy loungewear was the Queen of Hearts he had heard so much about. Her entire aura changed as she stood in front of him in her stealth black garments. As she flipped her long braid off her shoulder, she looked up at him through her long, thick eyelashes, bright eyes daring him to question her again.

With this lighting, his mind flashed back to the night before as she seductively stood over his bed, half clothed, hair wild. And he could not help but stare. The garb fit her entire body like a glove. Every dip, every curve, they was flawless.

He said nothing as he continued to grab the bags and walk towards the hanger. But that look he was giving her said it all: an Ace that was trumped by the Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Cocky as the King of Spades

By the time Emma made it inside the large hanger, Killian was out of sight working on something under the wheelhouse. She could hear metal on metal and frustrated grunts coming from where she presumed he was. Seconds later, both his leather jacket and beanie were thrown to the ground.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Emma decided to go through the bags Killian had packed. First she opened the oversized brief cases. Inside she grinned at what looked back at her. There were eight guns total. Seemed fair enough; four for him, four for her. There were two .45ACP Barettas, replicas of the gun she had used at the range the day before, for her obviously. Two Glock20 10mm Automatics sat next to two small Smith-Wesson five-shot revolvers. The last two guns were identical sawn-off shotguns with cross-body straps. She then noticed the ammo, everything seemed pretty usual except for the buck shot that was laying under the shot guns. Well, I guess they weren't the ones worrying about cleaning up afterwards.

In the next brief case were the silencers, climbing rope, tear gas, tazers, and a variety of knives along with ankle, arm and back straps. The last thing she noticed was the custom House walk talkie system that would come in handy if they had to split up. That seemed like all the mission equipment two people could ever need. Especially two as trained as them. Emma was confident she could show up with a paper clip and a straw and she could still come out the victor. But still there was the duffle bag. She assumed it was probably filled with first aid equipment, probably a change of clothes, food and water.

Still entranced by the arsenal before her, Emma started to separate the harnesses and strap them onto herself. Emma had just finished hooking a few throwing knives to her ankles when she heard Killian return. She turned her body towards him and glanced up. His leather jacket was still discarded as he carried it and his beanie in his hands. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead as he pushed his dark hair off of it. His arms had scuffs of grease and oil on them, but underneath that they seemed engorged from the work he was doing on the plane. Emma could see his veins pulsating with his heartbeat near the crook of his elbow. Emma lost all thought of her task at hand as she was captivated by his presence.

"You like what you see your Majesty?" Killian was already agitated, and then working on the plane's wheels just pissed him off. Why not throw some jabs back at the Queen to let off some steam?

Emma's eyes narrowed darkly, "I can see why the expression is 'cocky as the King of Spades'. But I don't think you could handle a challenge."

"Its ok to admit that you are scared Emma, I know it must be intimidating being with someone who holds more power than you." He walks closer to her, staring darkly at her face.

"Don't forget, you do not rule over me yet _Sire_." Her glare heated up at him, standing her ground.

"Aye and I cannot wait for that day love." He was right in front of her now as he slid his index finger under her chin, smirking when she slightly pulled away. "Is something the matter Emma? I thought _I_ was the one who couldn't handle a challenge?"

Not backing down, she closes the gab between them, their bodies lightly touching, just enough for the excruciating heat to transfer between them. As she looked up at him she could clearly see clearly into his eyes. They raged like the storming sea, sending shock waves down the back of her legs. The color smoldered bright as their aura's mixed in the close space.

His scent was the same as his car but, now, it was mixed with a twinge of sweat and oil. He stood about four inches taller than her but as he looked down into her eyes the distance was diminishing. Their faces were so close, their noses softly brushed and they both just stood there frozen in the moment.

A few fiery beats passed and Emma asked huskily, "Well?"

"Well what?" Killian responded just as low.

"Are you going to kiss me or are we just going to stand like this all night?" Looking down at his lips from her position.

Killian just smirked smugly and crashed his lips down onto hers. In a flash her hands were tangled in his thick locks, pulling him closer to herself. His arms reached around her lithe body as his large hands pushed her leather-clad hips into his. Killian released a groan when she purposefully shifted her hips against his. He could feel her smirk into their kiss, which only made him want it more. Killian moved one of his hands to the back of her neck, ravishing her mouth hungrily. Now, her hands had made their way up his shirt, which was faintly damp with sweat. Her delicate fingers roamed over the taut muscles of his back as she arched into him further.

After a few more blissful seconds the two detangled themselves from each other. Killian's forehead rested on top of Emma's as they both breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath.

"Where was that last night?" Emma jokingly asked, her hands gripping the front of Killian's shirt for balance.

"I do not take advantage of inebriated women," Killian lifted his head, putting some distance between them. He bent down to pick up the bags to carry to the plane, all three in his right hand. On his way back up he grabbed the blonde swiftly around the waist again and quickly stole another fervent kiss, "especially ones who are half naked."

* * *

The plane ride wasn't as bad at Emma initial expected it to be. After their heated encounter, Killian seemed to relax a bit, coyly flirting back when Emma made her typical suggestive comments. They discussed Emma's childhood in The House; what it was like growing up with only three other kids your age. "Poor August, only two girls? Those are some rough odds." Killian chuckled.

Emma told him about her grandmother's cancer and how her grandfather was killed on a mission. And then Killian shared how his father had passed in a car accident. Both so sudden, both so tragic. Emma found it so strange how at ease she was with this man now. Apparently, they just had to get the sexual tension out of the way and then they were good.

"When was your first kill?" The conversation was moving away from carefree and flirty but both seemed fine with the transition.

Killian chuckled dryly, "I had managed to go two years on active duty and never come close to something like that. That's how it goes sometimes. Some are lucky and never see combat up close. Some," he paused, "aren't."

"We were in the South Pacific somewhere, hundreds of kilometers away from land. We received a distress call from a civilian vessel not too far from us. Me and another mate volunteered to take a raft and go retrieve them. We didn't follow protocol and our Lieutenant should have stopped us.

"I should have turned us around when I saw the size of the boat. Something that small would have never made it out on the open ocean without assistance. But I wasn't focused on logic; I thought I was being a hero.

"The only person on the vessel seemed to be this mousy looking kid. He couldn't have been older than 18. When we tried to communicate with him, he didn't speak English. But the way he was motioning with his hands made us think there was someone else with him who was hurt. As we were boarding his boat he took out my comrade. The cut was so quick I didn't even have time to process what was happening. He was dead before he hit the deck.

"For looking so young, he was fast. He got a few good swipes in before I came to my senses," Killian motioned to the scar on his right cheek. "I tried to fight off the inevitable for as long as I could. I could see it in his eyes he had been in a similar situation before, and came out victorious. He didn't even flinch when I drew my firearm. He just kept coming. So that was it. Quick and painless." But his voice gave away that it was anything but.

Emma knew a first kill was a milestone in their lives. Eventually all of them just blurred together, but never the first one. That one always stuck out, waking you up in the middle of the night years later.

"It was my first mission as Queen of Hearts. Everyone knew I had yet to have my first and it seemed like I was on center stage. How would I do it? Who would it be? All their whispers filled into my head and it was almost my downfall. I was surveying as my team surrounded the area. I was thinking more about the details of my kill then my actual environment. Before I knew it I was cornered by this big Korean bloke. I am not even joking, he had a real sword. Seeing him charging at me I knew this was it. I pulled out my gun and the rest is history." She tried to smile as she relived the entire scene in her head. When she got to her room that night she cried until the sun came up. That was the start of her not being able to sleep for 3 days straight. She had never told anyone that detail though, not even Neal.

Silence filled the air between them and they both contemplated their first kills. After a few minutes Emma felt a shift in the plane. "We're descending now, we should land in about fifteen minutes." Killian was typing something into the main computer on the jet's dash.

* * *

It had taken them but minutes to find a suitable car to steal. Once they were out of the large field there was a small housing development just on the other side of a tall brick barrier wall. Killian was driving again as Emma returned to her previous task: arming herself. She had attached the cross-back, shoulder holster to herself and placed each of her guns at her sides. The revolver was strapped to the outside of her right thigh but she passed on the shotgun. She felt comfortable with the three firearms she had. Her ammo was secured in a small pouch on the belt she wore around her hips. Next came the knives. She already had a set of throwing knives on her left ankle, so she added to the collection by placing an all black six-inch blade on the backside of her belt, lying horizontal for easy access. Emma was ready. She had more than enough artillery to handle this situation alone, let alone with backup.

As Killian started to slow the car, Emma knew they were close. The knot in her stomach seemed to grow and overtake the space inside her. None of it had seemed real until this very moment. With the building only yards in front of her—her son was in there somewhere.

The abandoned building was located in an industrial district on the outskirts of the Turkish town, surrounded by similar looking warehouses. Emma didn't know how Killian could tell the difference between them. As the car rolled to a stop, Killian turned off the engine and started to strap the remained weapons to his seated form. Emma just stared into the darkness, trying to calm the storm that was raging in her chest.

Shoving the receiver into his ear and hooking the radio to his belt, Killian handed the spare set to Emma, "Are you ready?"

Still staring into the darkness she grunted, "Hn."

As they both silently exited the vehicle Killian began to whisper, "Mission review: we will go in through the southwest corridor door. The room we are looking for is on the second floor down the western most hallway. We should not run into any trouble until we make it to the bypass area where the passageways connect. The staircase is on the right hand side from there. It is enclosed so we need to be prepared to encounter Gold's men. If we're lucky we can do this the easy way. Silencers are on to insure we stay covert. We get what we need and we get out. Good?"

Emma only nodded noiselessly. Killian could feel the shift in the air as he looked back at her. All the light was gone from her eyes as they dulled in the darkness. Shadows hooded her complexion as she glared at the building in front of them. Her steps were light and quick, never making an audible noise against the ground. _This_ was the Queen of Hearts.

The rotted wooden door swung open into a dark narrow hallway. The only light that filtered in was from the old fog lights behind them. They could see more light at the end of the corridor thirty yards down. As they entered, a musty smell hit Emma in the face and her stomach tightened. The hallway was overwhelmingly tight. She didn't even think both her and Killian could walk side by side down it. It seemed to be a straight shot but Killian could feel the floor shifting towards the south. They were headed right for the middle of the warehouse.

A brighter area was just up ahead, the yellow light was pale but still gave more light than where they had came from. This was where Gold's men would be, if there were any here. As they made it to the opening, everything laid still and motionless. But they both knew never to trust that. The room was filled sporadically with huge crate and thick support beams.

Killian signaled he would go out into the open first and for Emma to cover him. He could feel his blood pumping through his ears but he was trained to remain on high alert. When he reached a crate halfway towards the stairwell he signaled Emma to come towards him. They both expertly surveyed the area as she moved. When she reached him he again moved towards the entrance to the stairwell. When both of them were at the bottom they paused to listen for any sign of life. No voices, no footsteps.

They needed to move up the stairs quickly as to not be ambushed in the tight space. Without a sound they reached the top within seconds. The second floor area was far more open than the dingy downstairs. The corridors were more like strips of metal fenced in by guardrails. The entire space was open, leaving them totally vulnerable to an attack. The only benefit was they were now in sight of their destination.

Killian could hear nothing from his companion behind him, not even her breathing, but he knew she was still very much there. Scanning the surroundings again for any sign of movement only a few flickers from the lights above. Just as the blueprints told them, the thick metal door stood between them and, potentially, Henry. The only way to get through it was a metal vapor torch. However, the tool was fairly loud and would alert any and everyone within a hundred feet of their presence. The plan was for Emma to get through the door and for him to cover her. But the second she tossed him the torch and ran towards the staircase to the third floor, he knew she had gone rogue.

"Fuck!" he whispered harshly.

He had mentioned that Gold's office was up there and now he regretted it. He couldn't follow her and risk not saving Henry, "Fucking fuck." he whispered again. He had no choice but to get through the door and get that boy out.

* * *

Emma silently reached the simple wooden door at the stop of the small staircase. Without another thought she kicked in the door. She knew this was the worst way to enter an enemy's territory but being here just made her blood boil and her rationale fly out the window.

It was an average sized room but it seemed much larger seeing there were only three other people in it with her. Straight ahead of her was a large mahogany desk with two plush leather chairs facing it, both occupied. The larger man on her right side stood first, reaching into his suit jacket to pull out a gun. He had a bullet in his head before he was even fully facing her. The next tried to crouch down behind the chair but he was not completely shielded and he too fell within a second.

As the two lay motionless, there was only one person left. Robert Gold.

He sat in his high-back office chair unmoving, fear clearly shining in his eyes. He didn't even move to wipe his employee's blood off of face.

With a Baretta in each hand the Red Queen slowly made her way towards him.

"God, have I looonged for this moment," her fierce eyes narrowed as her grip on her weapons tightened.

Gold's voice was shaky, "Your Highne-"

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit." She cut him off, his voice only infuriating her, "Its _my_ turn to talk." She slowly walked towards his desk, "You could have lived a long and healthy life Gold. You could have kept fighting with my father and the rest of the Cards until you died of old age. But you couldn't be content with that could you? You just _had_ to find me. You selfish fuck. And you see what that got you? _This_."

As she made her way around his desk she ordered harshly, "Stand up."

With his hands slightly up, defensively, he stood from his chair. A wicked smirk crossed her lips, "You deserve this." Then the blonde shot him once in each knee cap. The man screamed out in agony and crumbled to the floor. Not done with him, she put one gun away and lifted his head by his long greasy hair. His face contorted in pain and she laughed. Then Emma placed her remaining firearm under his chin.

"You are going to rot in hell for everything you have done." Just as she was about to pull the trigger Gold made a swift movement and grabbed the large blade attached to her back, slashing her deep from her back hip across her oblique and up towards her sternum in a last stitch effort to save himself. Emma only grimaced but did not release her grip on him.

"Fuck you." Click.

* * *

It only took a matter of seconds for Killian to make a hole big enough for him to fit through. The room was pitch black and musty. Pulling out a mini flashlight he moved quickly to survey his surroundings. The only thing in the room was a tiny cot in the back left corner with a small lump on it. He swiftly picked the unconscious boy up in his arms and made his way back out of the chamber. There was still no sign of Gold's men but he couldn't take any chances, especially now. He shifted the boy onto his back so he now had access to his arsenal. In an all out sprint he retraced his steps back down the stairs and through the corridor. Fifteen seconds later he was back at the car. His hands slightly shook as he placed the sleeping child in the backseat of the stolen vehicle.

His stomach dropped at the paleness of Henry's skin. Thick dark circles were present under his small, lidded eyes. He noticed his brown hair was matted and tangled in a mess on his head. Killian could see the resemblance between the boy and his mother and he was sure, that when his eyes opened, fierce green would be staring back at him.

But where was her mother? There was no guarantee she was safe since she did not follow the plan. His only hope was the walkie. "Red Queen? Are you there? I've got the package and we're ready for take off." He paused but heard nothing. Again he tried desperately, "Emma? Come on, say something." After another beat he heard the transmitter crackle but then it went dead without any words. He waited.

"I'm…coming." Her voice was faint but the sound of it calmed his nerves. He decided to move toward the rotting door again and keep watch down the corridor for her. It felt like an eternity but finally he saw her figure turn down the hallway. With the light coming from behind her, he couldn't see her expression. But from the hobble in her gait he knew she had to be severely injured. He risked both of their safety as he ran to her frail body. As he neared her he noticed that her arm was slung over her left side as she walked. Reaching her, her full weight fell into his body, as she could not carry on. Now that her arms lay limply at her side he saw the long gash in her black top. He could not even see her skin through the pooling blood.

The blonde was barely conscious as he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the awaiting car. "Gold is dead," she mumbled into his firm chest. He could not comprehend that information as his mind was in overdrive. Killian had to get both her and Henry to a hospital.

Just as he strapped Emma into the front seat and started the engine she made one last effort before the pain overcame her. She grabbed his hand that rest on the gearshift and whispered, "Take care of him Killian, for me," and then her arm went completely limp and she fell into blackness.

"Emma? Emma?!" his gaze moved from the road to the lifeless body in his front seat frantically. "Stay with me!" When she did not move or answer him he only pressed down on the gas harder.

* * *

AN: Does Henry even have green eyes? Lol oh well! Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Dealt a Bad Hand

The Kashubian buttercups were gorgeous this time of year. And at this time of day the yellow color seemed even more vibrant. Not being able to resist the beauty, Emma reached out her fingers to brush them along the tops of the taller plants. They felt like silk beneath her pads.

She felt so warm. Looking into the clear sky she let her eyes slide close, her face flush in the glowing sun, smiling into the fullness of it. Quivers rolling down her bare arms from the pleasure of the scene. She was thankful for the weightless white dress she had chosen to wear today as it fluttered in the warm summer breeze.

Without any thought, Emma's legs began to move her down the endless rows of yellow flowers. The pull she felt towards the sun overwhelmed her form, relaxing her shoulders into the sunlight. The field had no end, the beauty seeming to go on for miles. But the blonde didn't seem to mind the distance.

Releasing a content sigh, Emma felt a strong tug at the crook of her arm. Not wanting to stop her journey, she only glanced over her shoulder in slight interest.

Warm whiskey eyes stared back at her. His face was bronzed and warm, drawing her attention to him instead of the sun.

"Neal." Emma whispered as she slowly moved to him. She wrapped her lean arms around his waist and leaded into his firm chest, her head resting perfectly into it just as it always had. She gripped onto him as tight as her strength would allow but he still left so far away.

As he pulled back away from her hold, he took her soft face in his large hands. Just as he was opening his mouth, the words fell from hers, "So what do you want to do today?" her voice sounded airy and new.

His beautiful eyes stared at her with utter concern and worry, "Emma you have to wake up."

"What are you talking about Neal? I am awake!" She laughed as she spun out of his arms to dance through the buttercups once again.

"No Emma." Neal's voice was stern and powerful, making Emma stop at turn to him in confusion.

"Neal, let's just stay here the rest of the day. Why don't we come here anymore?" She picked up a handful of buttercups and smelt them.

"Emma!" Neal jerked her back to stare at him, hands on her shoulders forcefully. "This place doesn't exist, don't you remember they sold this land and made it into a movie theater years ago? You have to wake up! It's not your time yet, our son needs you!"

Emma's head fogged from all the words coming from the handsome man's mouth. She confusingly tried to shake the muddiness out but she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the warmth from the sun.

"W-what?" She stammered out, placing her hands on his chest for balance.

"Fight this Emma, fight this and wake up." Neal pulled her close, gripping the back of her neck tenderly.

"But Neal…I want to stay…with you." Her thoughts were becoming harder and harder to form.

"I know Emma, I wish you could stay. But I'll be here when it's your time." He released her now so he could stare into her foggy eyes.

"I love you Neal," she was silently pleading with him no to leave again. His face seemed to be getting further and further away but she didn't feel like she was moving.

The scene was growing dimmer as the sun faded behind her, the warmth going with it. Still trying to focus on Neal she tried to reach for him but was cemented to the ground.

"Killian is a good man, its ok to give him a chance."

Pain seared through her body as she fell into the darkness, all the peacefulness gone with the sun. She could not move but her senses were ablaze.

It was loud. So loud. But nothing seemed to have any meaning to her. There were voices and beeps and mental clamoring all with a sense of urgency. She could tell multiple bodies were surrounding her, all moving quickly. The words they said were gargled and incoherent as if they were under water. Using all of her strength she urged her eyes to open. They felt heavy as if her eyelids had been glue together. With one more burst of effort she quickly regretting her decision as harsh bright lights invaded her vision. Reflexively turning her head to escape the unforgiving intensity she tried once again to open her eyes. This time the light was not shining directly at her face and she found it easier to adjust to her environment.

Her surroundings were a mystery to her as everything was a white blur. Feverishly blinking to remove the haze, the scene started to slowly clear, the distorted lines becoming sharper. Her tired eyes rested straight ahead of her. Blinking again, the outline of a window came into view breaking up the harshness of the sterile white wall.

A lone figure stood there.

His face seemed so…sad. Dark blue eyes looked on intently, eyebrows furrowed, face tight. His eyes stayed fixed on the movement below her line of vision but never moved up to her own gaze.

* * *

Killian had been standing there for what seemed like hours. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, but the pain in his chest was still very much present.

His black shirt stiffly stuck to his abdomen, her blood having dried fairly quickly to him.

When he had stumbled through the hospital doors he was screaming in any language he knew for someone to help her. She had been unconscious for twelve excruciating minutes. And her breathing had slowed considerably, color draining from her face with each ragged breath. The front seat of the car would be unsalvageable due to the amount of blood that had been soaked into it. He knew she didn't have much left to lose before the point of no return.

He had placed her on the stretcher as gingerly as he could with an unconscious five-year-old hanging off his back. As the nurses carted the blonde away he called for someone to help her son as well. As an older man came to take the boy the same direction his mother had just gone he could only stand back helplessly.

That had been ninty-three minutes ago. After a nurse forced him to answer questions regarding the two patients, which only frustrated him further seeing he knew so little, she directed him to where Emma was being operated on.

The wound Gold inflicted on her and punctured her right thoracic diaphragm and now he stood behind the glass as the doctors were trying to release the pressure before the it built up to the point it would kill her.

His eyes darted to look at her unconscious face. In the time he had been standing there he tried not to focus on her features. Her long thick locks coming lose from her tight plait, sweat sticking strands to her forehead and cheeks. Her pale, dry lips parted slightly in a loose frown. And her skin, absent of its usual glow, now pallid and clammy. This wasn't the woman he had been around the past two days.

But this time he noticed her gaze staring back at him. The familiar green almost fading completely to an ashen gray. They blinked and squinted at him trying to focus on his face.

Shooting forward, Killian stepped as close to the glass as he could get, placing his hands on it to steady his tired legs. The back of his throat burned like acid at the sight of her

"Mr. Jones?" hearing his name Killian slowly looked to the 30-something woman in scrubs behind him.

"The boy is awake."

* * *

The room was small but private. The walls were painted a stark white, just as the rest of the building was. There was no art or pictures on the wall and an outdated television hung on a platform in the corner. And there was only one wide window that faced the hospitals parking lot, no blinds or curtains. Killian thought this was what made hospitals so awful. Not the fact that you were sick, but that the actual environment. That's what made the experience that much more depressing.

When he noticed the small figure on the bed he couldn't help but smile. His five-year-old body looked dwarfed in the large hospital bed but all the more comfortable. It seemed the nurses had wrangled up some extra blankets and pillows and at this moment he seemed to be enjoying a cup of green jello.

"Hello." Henry said but a mouthful of the emerald desert.

His tiny voice took the stoic man by surprise. As Killian stepped closer to his bed, he sat in the stiff red chair next to the bedside, "Hello." He replied. His voice was hoarse and rough, not the friendliest when speaking to a child. Clearing his throat, he continued, "My name is Killian."

"Nice to meet you Killian, I am Henry." He then stuck his plastic spoon in his mouth and put out his small hand for the man to shake. Taking Henry's fragile hand in his, he noticed a bruise and bandage where his IV must have been.

After a pregnant pause, Henry just stared at Killian waiting for him to say something. When the man stayed silent he turned his attention back to his jello. Killian had never been around any child before, let alone one as young as this boy. The air was thick with awkwardness but he was clueless what to say to him.

He was the spitting image of his mother. The same aristocratic nose and bright green eyes as the woman who threw suggestive gabs at him in the House previously. His jaw line, however, was still round with youth. And his hair was much darker. He was overall a strapping young lad, in Killian's opinion.

"So…are you going to tell me who you are and why I'm here?" He had finished his cup of green gelatin and was now focused solely on him.

"Y-you don't remember?" Killian asked slowly.

"Bailey and I were watching Peter Pan on the couch and I got really tired. Then I woke up here with soup and jello."

Killian paused. He didn't recall anything of the past 4 days. Well that had to be the best news he had heard all week.

Thinking as quickly as he could Killian stated in a calm voice, "Your mom thought you got sick because you weren't feeling so good when she got home from work. When she gave you the medicine you slept for a really long time but you still weren't getting better so she brought you here and these people fixed you right up." Now how would he explain that they were now in a different country?

The little boy narrowed his eyes puckered his lips, "Ok…and who are you?"

"I'm-" he paused, who was Killian to Henry? "I'm good friends with your family and your mom put me in charge while she is…taking care of some things." Yeah, because that sounded real. That's what creeps told kids they were trying to kidnap on the side of the road. Thinking of a way to distract Henry from asking any more questions, Killian quickly suggested, "How about we get you some more jello?"

A sly smirk crossed the boy's face, "Now you are speaking my language Killian." She really was her mother's son.

As Killian helped the boy out of his bed, Henry looked up at him, "You ever seen Peter Pan?"

Before Killian could answer, Henry was holding his hand and pulling him out of the room, "You look like Captain Hook."

* * *

AN: Not my best work. I wasn't very inspired with this chapter but I wanted to finish it. Also, I looked it up and Henry has hazel eyes but its fiiiine go with it.

Now I just need some inspiration on how to wrap this fic up! Don't know when I'll be updating…

Check out my other fic Storybrooke Plaza! I hope to be updating that one here real soon.


End file.
